Undertale: A Soul's Tale
by FandomBard12
Summary: Sometimes life sucks. For this guy, that's an understatement. So watch as walks through and underground full of Monster while showing Mercy to all... well NEARLY all.
1. Prologue: Human's strife

Please note, i am sort of coming back to this fandom after a long time of thinking. I am going to make four more chapters after this one to see if it will keep my interest long enough.

* * *

 ** _Long long ago, there lived two races_**

 ** _Monsters and Humans_**

 ** _One day, they went to war after finding out that Monsters could absorb Human soul's_**

 ** _After a long battle between the two races, with many casualties on both sides_**

 ** _The Humans managed to overpower the Monsters and sealed them away in a mountain_**

 ** _Until one day, someone with a special soul managed to free them after being trapped for so long_**

 ** _This is their story_**

 **Prologue: Human's strife**

The town of Ebott wasn't too special and still isn't. It was a small town, wood and stone house's, small church, bustling marketplace, great beach, had a city in the distance that some would go to for fame and glory while some stayed here. There was even an orphanage... where i formerly lived for a good chunk of my life.

'You probably wondering who i am.'

A young boy is shown in an old abandoned house, wearing a ragged grey t-shirt with an old brown hoodie, some ripped and nearly unwearable blue jeans, and no shoes. He had an old white blanket around him, acting like a poncho or cloak of some kind.

'My name is Aaron... i have no last name since i was never told it. I used to live in the orphanage, until i got kicked out for accidentally creating a fire. Didn't even know how i did it, i just looked at a piece of wood and it suddenly combusted.'

He takes a couple coins out of his pocket, there were few silver coins with a circle that has wings coming out of it with olive branches on the sides while some are copper with a mountain on it. Aaron sighed as he put them back in his pocket and lifted up his hood as he grabbed a wooden sword with a pot lid leaning against it along with a bow that has a quiver with some arrows inside, they were near the door.

'I was fourteen when i was kicked out, it's been around a year since then. I found this old house and decided to live in it, i've been doing odd jobs for people around the place. Making sure to avoid certain 'nice' people in order to not get sold off, my one dream is to join the guard when i'm old enough. I even have a wooden sword and an old pot lid as a sword and shield for practice... or rather self-defense.'

He gets up and walks over to the old wooden makeshift door, he slides it open and walked out promptly after a deep breath.

'I have to deal with some... rather unpleasant people sometimes during my travels, they hated me for being a bit different from other kids and would make fun of me for having a lack of parental figures or brothers or even a sister. Which would result in them beating me up and taking any money i have with barely enough to keep me alive for a bit, or if the situation arises that i don't have any. I would get my ass kicked even harder, that's why i carry the weapon that i have now.'

The young man sneaks through alleyway's and roof's of houses, he then lands in an alleyway of a bustling marketplace. He gets up and walks out of it, walking to a stand with a large golden apple sign hanging over it.

'Which also resulted in me taking on some jobs outside of town, hunting bunnies and what have you with a bow that i made using some skills that i learned. I even know how to make the arrow's for it, not the best but at least the tips allow me to make a fire. I even get to keep some of the kills sometimes, if there's extra that i hunted that is.'

Aaron arrived in front of the stand, he lowered his hood revealing his brown hair that if the light hit just right, would look blonde despite the dirt in it. His blues eyes showing of a hardened person but still retained a gentle playfulness in them while slightly covered by old rusted glasses with cracks on the sides which luckily still allowed him to see. The owner of the stand notices Aaron's presence and looks at Aaron with a grin, his amber eyes and tan skin that went well with the youthful look he had.

"Ah, it's you." The man said

"Hey Mr. Dore." Aaron said

"Aaron, call me Yin as i said." He said

"You know it's business first, so what job's do you have for me today?" Aaron asked

"I just need you to go kill some stag and bunnies, bring me a couple pounds of meat and each carcass i'll give you a Buckle." Yin said

"A-a-a Buckle for each kill?" Aaron asked

"Yes, i'm feeling a bit generous and if there is any extra's i don't need. I'll cook it up and give it to you." Yin said

Aaron nodded, he then ran out into the forest with Yin chuckling himself.

"Just like his father that boy, shame he never met him." He said as he went back to work

 **A couple of hours later**

Aaron was dragging back a few carcasses of the hunt he just went on, he arrived at the stand and placed them on there.

"Hmm, ten stag and forty bunny carcasses are what i need and you brought back fifteen stag and forty-five bunnies which is equal to fifty for the one's i need and you get some food that will last you a couple months." Yin said after examing them

Aaron nodded, Yin then handed Aaron a total of fifty paper bills with a symbol of flower on it along with handing him some cooked meat. Aaron made sure it was all there, he looked at Yin with a smile.

"That's Yin." Aaron said

"You're welcome kid." Yin said

Aaron put the money away in his pocket and put his hood up, walking off with a smile. What he didn't notice, was that he was being watched.

 **That night**

He arrived back at his home, he placed his gear in the usual area. He sat down at an old table and ate the food, he went over to a box he had and was about to put some money away when he heard knocking. Aaron walked over to the door and opened it, to find some people out there. One of the kids wearing a black shirt with some blue jeans and brown combat boots, he had a skull necklace with messy black hair and a glare in his eyes.

"So i heard you got a payday today." He said

"What of it 脳たりん(Dumbass)?" Aaron asked

Aaron slowly reached for the wooden sword, he kept his eye on the leader.

"We figured, that you pay your tax." He said

Aaron then grabbed the wooden sword, he kept it hidden.

"Tax for what?" Aaron asked, playing coy

"Tax for living in **MY** town, you know my father is head of the guard and he'll kick you out if you don't pay up." He said

Aaron growled in anger, he then pointed the wooden sword at him.

"If you want my money, then your gonna have to chase me for it." Aaron said

Aaron then closed the door and tipped over an old cupboard that was nearby, he opened the box and took out his savings while grabbing his equipment. He went up to the second floor and opened a hatch, he went through it as the group of bullies broke open the door. Aaron jumped off the building and made it to the other side, he ran through the empty marketplace and made it the outside of town. That's when he heard someone say that they found him, he kept running and saw the entrance to where the path up the mountain was. He knew that they were superstitious enough to not follow, he ran up the path while hearing them say that it wasn't worth the risk of losing their lives and left. Aaron stopped running and just sighed, he looked at the money he had. He just walked up the mountain, repeating the legend to himself.

"Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return." Aaron whispered to himself

He then arrived at the entrance of the cave, seeing all the vines inside.

"I have nowhere to return to, no home, no family, no safety." Aaron said

Aaron looked down at the pit, his eyes downcast.

"Then... i guess i should fall to my death." Aaron said

Aaron then let himself fall forward into the pit, closing his eyes as he heard wind wooshing all around him.

 **[You realize that while death approaches, you may find something new here. You are filled with Determination]**

Aaron then felt something soft after he hit the ground, he passed out promptly afterward, not only from exhaustion from some pain.

* * *

 **[Name: Local Bully, AT 10, DF 12, HP 10]**

 **[*Likes to take money from people less well off and following orders from the head]**

 **[Name: Head bully, AT 20, DF 22, HP 20]**

 **[*The reason while Local Bully takes money from poor people, uses his status of power to bully people to get his way]**

 **[Name: Aaron, AT 5, DF 10, HP 20]**

 **[*A kid who's been hardened by years of loneliness but has some allies along with the skill and will to survive]**

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ruins

Okay, so in terms of a chapter. I'm going through each part of the game, that means that it will be divided up into two parts depending on the area.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ruins**

"Hey."

Aaron didn't open his eyes or move, he wasn't alive and he was just hearing voices.

"Hey!"

The voice is female and sounds... kind of cute actually.

"HEY!"

Which was starting to get on his nerves since this is just him being dead.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Aaron opened his eyes and looked around the area, hoping to tell off the person who was yelling at him. But he didn't see anyone, or anything for that matter. It was just a cave, he looked up to see that he did indeed fall down. It was daytime now, seems like he passed out for the night after he fell.

"Finally, you're awake." The voice said

Aaron then looked beside him to see a girl about his age with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her skin was pale with small freckles on it. She had a green and yellow striped sweater with brown jeans and black shoes

"Who are you?" Aaron asked

"I could be asking the same about you." She said

Aaron just glared at her, he then noticed that something was off about her. He then tried to put his hand on her shoulder, only to find it went through her. Aaron's eyes widened, he then got up and jumped away while aiming an arrow at her.

"What the hell are you?" Aaron asked

"A ghost, not a Monster ghost but a Human ghost rather." She said

Aaron then just put the bow down and put the arrow back in his quiver, he looked at the girl.

"Fine, so where am i anyways?" Aaron asked

"The Underground." She said

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Under Ground?" Aaron asked

"Yep, the place where Monster's live." She said

Aaron then looked at her confused, he sighed.

"Whatever, so you know your way around this place?" Aaron asked

"Yep, i do." She said

Aaron sighed, he walked over to her.

"Fine, i want to get out of here, might as well stay if i fail seeing as i have no home now." Aaron said

"What happened?" She asked

Aaron didn't say anything and walked away, noticing a branch on the ground. Aaron picked it up, he got a white cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around. He then took out two arrow's and started to click them across each other.

"What are you doing?" She asked

Aaron looked at the ghost, she was currently floating over his shoulder looking at what he was doing.

"Making tea, what are you doing?" Aaron said

She then just pouted as Aaron made a small fire on the wood, it then became a torch. Aaron picked it up and started to walk, the ghost looked at Aaron impressed.

"Know how to make fires?" She asked

"Had to make a campfire somehow, had to also learn how to do it for the heater also." Aaron said

The ghost looked at Aaron curious, he then walked through a door he saw. After walking through the door, he saw a single light in the center with the door at the end of the room. Aaron kept walking when suddenly, a flower with a face appeared before him.

"Hi, i'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." It said

Aaron just looked at him blankly, he then sighed.

"Hi to you too, listen. I don't have much time to talk, so i need to get going." Aaron said

"But, you don't know how this place works." Flowey said

"I think i can figure my way around." Aaron said

Aaron then walked past Flowey, making it to the door. Suddenly, it was blocked by thorn-covered vines. Aaron then looked behind him to see Flowey looking at him angrily.

"You know, i'm thinking that maybe you **really** should listen to me." Flowey said

Aaron just sighed, he then pulled out his sword and shield. He aimed the wooden blade at Flowey, glaring at him.

"Let me go." Aaron said

That's when vines sprouted it out and took the sword along with the shield away, Aaron was about to take out his bow when he realized it was taken away along with his arrows.

"In this world, **it's killed or be killed**." Flowey said

That's when white pellets surrounded Aaron, said person was afraid and looked down as Flowey cackled maniacally.

 **[The desire to live fills you with Perserverence]**

The pellets stop and become purple, Flowey looks at the situation confused.

"What the?" It asked

Aaron then glares at Flowey, his eyes an amethyst purple now.

"LET ME GO!" Aaron said

That's when the pellets flew at Flowey, said flower realized that he was in danger and went into the ground with the pellets hitting the spot. Aaron's eyes turn back to normal and he kneels, the ghost appears near him and looks at Aaron confused.

"What did you just do?" She asked

"...I have no idea." Aaron said

The ghost just sighed, she then looked at Aaron with a bored look.

"Aaron, you're gonna need my help to get out of here." She said

"I guess, so what's your name anyways?" Aaron asked

"Chara." She said

Aaron got up and nodded tiredly at Chara, he then walked over to where he stuff was dropped.

"Okay, well let's get going." Aaron said after he picked up his items

They then walked through the door, to be met by a Monster woman who was a goat.

"Oh, a Human." She said

Aaron just sighed, he looked at her suspicious of her intentions.

"So are you gonna be like the flower i just met and try to kill me or?" Aaron asked

"Heavens no my child, i am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins." She said

Aaron nodded, he then bowed.

"My name is Aaron, an average Human." Aaron said

Toriel nodded, she then gestured Aaron to follow which he took as a sign that she wasn't going to hurt him at all. Aaron continued to walk but before he left the room, he saw a glowing yellow star on the ground. He walked over it and put his hand over it.

 **[The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with Determination]**

Aaron suddenly felt time stop for a second, he blinked a couple times before he continued to follow Toriel into the next room. The next room as some large stone buttons on the ground with a yellow switch nearby, the door is sealed.

"In the Ruins, there are many puzzles you must solve. So you'll have to solve them." Toriel said

She then walked over some of the switches and then flipped the yellow switch thus causing the door to open. Aaron nodded and continued to follow along, the next room had signs and yellow switches. Aaron knew what to do and flipped the switches that were marked, afterward being praised by Toriel. The next room had a training dummy in it, Aaron walked in front of it while Toriel stood aside.

"In the Ruins, other Monster's will try to take your Soul. So you can either **Fight** them or **Act** upon the situation." She said

Aaron then stood in front of the dummy, suddenly, he heard Chara say something.

"You approach the Dummy."

Aaron looked at the dummy, that's when a small cartoon heart appears before him on his chest. It's shining a rainbow of color's, never remaining the same color for too long. Aaron then decides to talk to the dummy rather than fight, he knows he can and would rather practice socialization for the foreseeable future.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Aaron asked

The dummy doesn't respond, Aaron then sighed and said this.

"You mind if we stop fighting?" Aaron asked

The dummy doesn't say anything, Aaron then walked away. Feeling like the dummy allowed him to leave rather than flee, it felt like... he gave someone **Mercy** or something.

"Well done my child." She said

Aaron didn't say anything and continued to follow Toriel, they later made it across a room that had spikes all over. Aaron looked at Toriel.

"This puzzle is dangerous, hold my hand and we can cross." Toriel said

Aaron then looked at the area in thought, he then snapped his fingers. He took some vines and tied them together like a rope, he tied it around the arrow. He aimed it at the ceiling and fired it, it got stuck in there which allowed Aaron to swing across rather than walk. Aaron made it to the other side and pulled the arrow down, he took the vine and threw it away which disappeared... for some strange reason. Toriel looked at Aaron surprised, she then smiled.

"I guess there is more than one way to solve a puzzle." She said

She then walked the safe path and made it to the other side, they continued to the next room. Toriel stopped suddenly and looked at Aaron with a somber look.

"I'm sorry for this." She said

Toriel then started to run, Aaron sighed and started to run. He caught up with Toriel, said Monster looked at Aaron surprised. She then slowed down, realizing that Aaron was faster than she thought.

"I was trying to test your independence but since you seems to be more than... prepared, then i guess you can get home. Here's a phone with my number in it, i'll be going to the store while you try to find a way to my home. It won't be too much trouble if you do, right?" Toriel explained/asked

Aaron just shrugged as she walked away, Aaron sighed as Chara appeared near him.

"That was... weird." Chara said

"Is that i can keep up with a grown Monster woman or that i used a bow and arrow to get across a spike puzzle?" Aaron asked

"Both, just both." Chara said

Aaron sighed for the seventh time today, he sat down near a pillar and just took out his wooden sword.

"Kind of wish i had a upgrade, like a copper sword or something." Aaron said

"Well, you don't really have a lot of options do you." Chara said

Aaron rolled his eyes, he got up and continued to walk. Chara appeared in front of him, looking at the white blanket strewn around him.

"So what's up with the blanket anyways?" She asked

"It... keeps me warm." Aaron said

Aaron then continued to walk, he then made it to the next room but he got a phone call. He answered it and heard Toriel's voice.

"Yeah, i'd actually like both in the pie." Aaron said

He then hung up after talking for a few moments, Aaron smiled and continued to walk onward to the room. In that room, Aaron saw a strange frog creature along with another one of those yellow stars on some red leaves. Aaron walked over to the frog creature, he then looked at Aaron confused.

"You remind me of an old Human warrior." He said

Aaron just looked at the frog confused, the frog creature notices Aaron's confusion and decides to explain.

"Back during the war, there used to be a Human Warrior that wore a similar get up to yours." He said

Aaron nodded, he walked over to the star and put his hand over it.

 **[Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with Determination]**

That same feeling from the last star happens again, Aaron ignored it and walked upward to a different room. In it was a candy bowl with a sign behind it, Aaron walks over to the sign and reads it.

 _ **Take one piece of candy**_

Aaron shrugs and takes one piece of candy, never really was a fan of it but food is food. Plus taking another would be rude, even if no one's around. Aaron walked out and followed down the path when a small Monster that looked like Jello attack, Aaron raised an eyebrow as he saw his Soul appear again on his chest. He heard Chara say something again.

"Moldsmal approaches."

Aaron had dodged some of his attacks, he then did the same motions as Moldsmal which caused it to slowly stop attacking him. Aaron walked away with the Moldsmal jiggling good-bye while Aaron just waved good-bye as he felt something fill up his hoodie pocket.

"What was that?" Aaron asked

Aaron pulled it out and it was some gold pieces, he looked at them confused. This wasn't the currency he knew, that's when Chara appeared.

"That's Gold or G as it's known down here, you can spend it on stuff that can heal you." Chara said

Aaron shrugged and continued on to the next room, he saw that there were cracks in the floor of the room. Remembering his winter hunts, he knew that walking on cracks even on a floor could result in him falling. Seeing as there was no way around this, he stepped on a crack and then fell down to another room with red leaves breaking his fall. After landing, Aaron noticed two doorways. He stepped through one of them and made it to back to the room he was in. He ignored how that happened and continued on, he saw a rock with a switch nearby. He couldn't simply walk past because there were spikes, Aaron pushed the rock which caused the spikes to go down. He then continued onto the next room, more cracks on the ground. He stepped on one of them which caused him to fall through the floor, landing nearby a sign with sime leaves. He saw leaves were arranged in a path like manner, he then read the sign.

 _ **Please don't step on the leaves.**_

Aaron raised an eyebrow, he noticed that pattern and kept a mental image of it. He went through a door that he saw after looking around and made back up there, he remembered the pattern and followed it somewhat. He made it to the other side, and continued onto the next part which was like the first rock puzzle but with three rather than two. He pushed the first two but when he got to the third one.

"Don't push me!" It said

Aaron just looked at the rock in silence, he then just said this.

"What?" Aaron asked

"You heard me, don't push me!" It said

Aaron just bridged his nose with a sigh, he looked at the rock.

"Can you move onto the switch, i need to get past." Aaron said

"Why should i?" It asked

"I need to get to Toriels." Aaron said

"Toriel? Why didn't you say so earlier?" It asked

The rock then moved to the switch which allowed them to go down, Aaron nodded at the rock and left the room. Entering the next one, there was a just a table with cheese nearby and a mousehole along with another yellow star. Aaron walked over to the star and put his hand over it.

 **[Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination]**

Aaron nodded and continued on the next room, in that room was a ghost.

No really, an actual ghost. Just laying there, pretending to sleep. Aaron walked over to the ghost and coughed, the ghost didn't notice which caused Aaron to say something.

"Can you please move?" Aaron asked

The ghost gets up and looks at Aaron, his Soul appears on his chest as he hears Chara say.

"Napstablook approachs."

Aaron stands there, not doing much as does the ghost.

"So how are you doing?" Napstablook asked

"Good, you?" Aaron asked

"Doing well." Napstablook said

Aaron notices that suddenly, Nastablook starts to cry and acid tears rain down. Aaron dodges the attack with minimum to no damage gained, Aaron then looks at Napstablook with a friendly smile.

"Pretty cool attack." Aaron said

"Heh." It said said

More acid tears rain down, Aaron dodges them without taking damage.

"I really do like it." Aaron said

"Heh...Heh." It said

Aaron dodged again while eating a Monster Candy which caused some of the burnt part of the clothes to be healed, Aaron didn't question it as he just gives a thumbs up a Napstablook.

"Anything else can you do with them?" Aaron asked

That's when he made a hat using his tears, it made him look pretty dapper.

"I call it, Dapper Blook, do you like it?" He asked

"Yeah dude, makes you look pretty cool." Aaron said

"Thanks." Napstablook said

Aaron nodded, his Soul disappeared as Naptsablook was smiling.

"I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice...oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." Napstablook said

Napstablook then disappears, Aaron smiled as Chara appeared.

"Pretty nice of you to cheer him up." Chara said

"Well, it looked like he did." Aaron said

Aaron then continued to walk, he walked into the next room straight ahead. He found that the room had spiderwebs, nearby a sign said that a Spider Bake Sale was going on. Aaron counted the G he had and decided to buy a couple jugs of Spider Cider, some Spider Donuts. He left after putting them away somewhere, didn't know where but just knew he put it somewhere. He continued onto the upper room.

 **In the next couple minutes, Aaron had found a Faded Ribbon and tied it around his arm after talking to Napstablook again and solving multiple puzzles while surviving multiple fights along the way**

Aaron trudged into the next room, he noticed that there were two pathways. He just walked straight and found himself looking at a city, nearby was a Toy Knife. He picked it up and put it around his belt, he walked out and later found himself in front of a large black tree. That's when he saw Toriel walk by and she saw him.

"My child, are you okay?" Toriel asked

"I'm okay Toriel, i'm just... tired." Aaron said

Aaron followed Toriel which revealed a tiny home, Aaron saw another star in front of it. He put his hand over it.

 **[Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then walked inside, he felt himself start to pass out. He then passed out suddenly on the floor, he felt Toriel grab him in time as he heard her voice get muffled.

 **Later**

Aaron woke up to see he was in a child's room in some pajama's, he slowly got up and notice that his glasses were nearby and they were repaired with a note near them.

 ** _Dear Aaron, i noticed your glasses and clothes were damaged with some unwearable and so i repaired them using some glass and cloth i had along with replacing some of the clothing. Your items are nearby the bed._**

 ** _Love, Toriel_**

Aaron put on his glasses and grabbed his stuff, his blanket was now more like a poncho with his formerly brown hoodie being replaced with a green one. He had a new white t-shirt with some blue jeans and some black strap shoes, he put them on which felt comfortable. He looked over to see that there was a pie on the ground, he picked it up and placed it in... wherever he stored his items at this point. He walked out to the living room to see Toriel reading a book, Aaron sighed and walked over.

"Toriel, i need to go home." Aaron said

"Isn't this your home now?" Toriel asked

"Toriel... my home is on the Surface, i need to get back there." Aaron said

"You aren't leaving." Toriel said

Aaron looked downcast, he then looked at Toriel with a serious look.

"Why can't i leave?" Aaron asked

"They... Asgore, will **kill** you." She said

"Why's that?" Aaron asked

Toriel then explained that Asgore was the king of all Monster's, he declared war on humanity which meant if Aaron was seen. He would be killed for his Soul which was the final one they needed to break the Barrier which was in Asgore's Castle. Aaron after hearing this nodded with a grin.

"Then i won't get killed." Aaron said

"How can you be sure?" Toriel asked

Aaron then pulled out the Wooden Sword and Pot Lid along with his Bow and Arrows with the Toy Knife.

"I'm more the equipped to face him plus i'll strike up a conversation with him, i'm gonna get home if it's the last thing i do." Aaron said

Toriel nodded, he then gestured Aaron to follow her outside. Aaron and Toriel were outside, Toriel looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"If you really want to get home, then you must be ready to face him. So you'll have to dodge my attacks and last against me to prove your skill." Toriel said

Toriel's palms then had fire in them, she lifted them up.

"So, get ready to dodge." She said

She started her attack, Aaron rolled out of the first volly. He lifted up his shield and started to block some of the attacks which started to char the shield a little, that's when Aaron was knocked down by a fireball. Aaron got back up with a growl, he **wasn't** giving up.

 **[Knowing that you have to fight more dangerous foes, fills you with Bravery]**

Aaron's eyes turned bright orange as his shield glowed orange also, he lifted it up. As the attacks moved at it, they were blocked and absorbed by the shield. Toriel noticed this and stopped attack, noticing Aaron's ability.

"It seems you are strong enough, but how are you doing that?" Toriel asked

Aaron's eyes stopped glowing, he looked at Toriel confused.

"Doing what?" Aaron asked

"You're using Magic, Magic i haven't seen before." Toriel said

Aaron looked at his shield, the black marks from the fire were still there. He then looked at Toriel with a confused shrug.

"No idea, but maybe someone else might know." Aaron said

Toriel nodded, she then hugged Aaron.

"I'll miss you my child." Toriel said

"You too, mom." Aaron said as he embraced the hug

Aaron was guided to the basment where he walked through a long empty corridor, he made to the end to see Flowey pop up.

"Clever, verrrryyyy clever." He said

"What's so clever?" Aaron asked

"You managed to stop Toriel from destroying the door but don't think this changes anything." Flowey said

Flowey then had a demented grin on his face, which only made Aaron glare at him.

" **In this world, it's kill or be killed**." He said

Aaron's eyes suddenly changed into a rainbow of colors, his poncho waving in the wind.

"No Flowey, in this world. **It's Save or be Saved**!" Aaron said

Flowey looked at Aaron confused as the rainbow light died down, Flowey then left. Aaron sighed and continued onto the next area, ready to face the next opponent.

 _ **Undertale: Soul's Tale**_

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	3. Meanwhile 1

While that's happening, what's going on the surface during some of these events.

* * *

 **The morning after Aaron landed**

A man with short black hair wearing armor with a brown cloak with a symbol of a star on it was walking into a room with a sigh, he remembered what happened last night as he sat down in his chair.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The same man was doing some paperwork when a Guardsmen ran in and stopped with a pant, the man doing the paperwork got up and decided to investigate the soldier._

 _"Soldier, what's going on?" He asked_

 _"Captain Seren, Aaron's has ran out of the village." The soldier said_

 _"What?!" Seren said_

 _"Your son ran him out, saying that he was trying to make him pay a so-called 'tax' for staying in 'his' town." The soldier explained_

 _Seren just growled and then sighed, he then walked past the Soldier after saying this._

 _"Find him and get him back here, he's still got a spot in the Guard."_

 _He went out the door and walked out, finding his son trying to sneak back home, Seren coughed and his son looked at him._

 _"Oh, hey dad." He said_

 _"Son, why did you run Aaron out?" Seren asked_

 _"He's a freak and doesn't deserve anything, including money." He said_

 _Seren just growled in anger and glared at his son, which he shrank under._

 _"You know his father was formerly head of the Guard, he died fighting a dangerous group of bandits off all that time ago. His son's skill has been renowned by the shopkeeps and other villager's for bringing hunts and doing tasks for people. And **YOU** chased him away." Seren said_

 _"But he burnt something in the orphanage." His son responded_

 _"By accident, they didn't want to risk it again and decided it would be better for him to live on his own. We've talked about you stealing his money from him along with any food he had, you still didn't listen." Seren said_

 _Seren got out a pair of cuffs and put them around his son's hands, his son looking at him in shock._

 _"Son, you are under arrest for driving out a fellow villager along with multiple counts of theft. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." Seren said_

 _His son didn't say anything as he was taken in, Seren just looking at the mountain in the distance._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Seren leaned back in his chair, he looked at a picture. It was him when he was younger nearby a young man with brown hair with a long sword on his back along with a bow and arrow, both wearing training uniforms in their colors. One brown and one blue.

"I'm sorry Captain Atal, i failed your request. But i'll get him back, if it's the last thing i do." Seren said

"Sir, he went up Mt. Ebott." A soldier said after he entered the room

Seren looked at the soldier shocked, he then growled in anger as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Go there and look for him." Seren said

"But sir, anyone who goes up there is missing foreve-"

"I SAID LOOK FOR HIM DAMMIT, HE'S NOT GONNA GO MISSING SO EASILY. THOSE ARE MY ORDERS!" Seren yelled

The soldier nodded while being shocked, he then left. Seren then looked back at the table, he sighed.

"Dammit, Atal. I'll get your boy back, i'm not going to let your request die." Seren said somberly

A few tears fell on the table, he just wiped his eyes and went out to look for him also.

* * *

Welp, that's what's going on the Surface.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Chapter 2: Snowdin

I'm starting to get interested.

* * *

Aaron walked into the next area, it was cold. Luckily Aaron had plenty of layers on seeing as the poncho was pretty warm, he noticed a camera nearby. He took out his bow and arrow, drew it and said this.

"Don't watch me, creep." Aaron said

Aaron let go of the arrow and it destroyed the camera, Aaron grabbed it and put it back in his quiver as he continued to walk on. He saw a large branch which he couldn't pick up, Aaron then continued on which he heard a large snap and he turned around to see the branch broken. Aaron knew that someone's here and knew that fighting them wouldn't end well, he then ran to a bridge but stopped right there as he heard footsteps behind him. He was terrified, he wanted to pull out a weapon on him but didn't.

"Human." He heard

Aaron was terrified beyond belief, he decided to turn around slowly.

"Isn't usually the norm for two people to handshake when they met?" He asked

Aaron slowly nodded and put out his hand as did the figure's, he was about to shake it when.

 _Pffffffftttt_

Aaron heard that and was very confused, that's when the figure was revealed to be a short skeleton that was a couple inches shorter than Aaron, he had a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt under it with black shorts that have a single stripe on the sides with pink slippers to match all of it with a constant smile on his face. Aaron just looked at the skeleton confused and then started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"wow kid, you must have really like my joke." He said

"Yeah, i thought you were an unfriendly Monster or something. I guess i should introduce myself, i'm Aaron." Aaron said

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton." He said

Aaron nodded, he then noticed something odd.

"So, you aren't after my Soul?" Aaron asked

"nah, i'm not into capturing human's but my brother, he's a human hunting fanatic." He said

"So you know i'm a Human?" Aaron asked

"Yep." Sans said

Aaron nodded, he then looked at the area ahead in thought.

"Has your brother even seen a Human?" Aaron asked

"nope, doesn't even know what they look like." He said

Aaron looked at Sans with a smile, he then put his hood up which covered his face a little while adjusting his poncho to cover part of his face.

"Good thing i'm not a Human." Aaron said

Sans smile widened a little, realizing this is the perfect chance to prank his brother.

"kid you're a genius." Sans said

Aaron and Sans then walked over the bridge, both of them know it's too wide to stop anyone. After making it to the other side, a taller skeleton appeared. He had a white chest plate with gold trims around it, a red scarf with orange-red knee-high boots and blue briefs with the same gold trim. He also had red gloves with the same gold trim. He's much taller than Sans or Aaron, said Human in disguise being around the lower part of his chest plate in terms of height. Aaron looked at Papyrus with an amazed look, he looks kind of cool in his opinion.

"SANS!" He said

"yeah papyrus?" He asked

"WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?!" Papyrus asked

"sorry bro, just helping this kid out." Sans said

Papyrus looked at Aaron closely, he then seemed to have a wider grin.

"A NEW MONSTER?" Papyrus asked

"yeah bro, from that large door back there." Sans said

Papyrus then did a pose with his scarf blowing behind him which made him looked even cooler in Aaron's eyes.

"HELLO NEW MONSTER, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. COOKER OF SPAGHETTI AND ROYAL GUARD MEMBER IN TRAINING!" Papyrus said

Aaron looked at him with stars in his eyes, he was actually kind of liking this guy.

"So cool." Aaron said

"SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He asked

"Aaron." Aaron said

"WEIRD, THERE'S ALREADY A MONSTER CALLED AARON IN WATERFALL." Papyrus said

Aaron's look then went grim, Papyrus looked at Aaron more closely.

"UNLESS... YOU'RE A HUMAN!" Papyrus said

Aaron sighed as he took off his disguise, he looked at Papyrus.

"Yeah, i'm a Human." Aaron said

Papyrus then posed once again which confused Aaron a little.

"WELL HUMAN, SADLY, I MUST CAPTURE YOU BUT YOU HAVE TO SOLVE SOME PUZZLE'S FIRST!" Papyrus said

Papyrus then left, saying Nyeh heh, along with way. Aaron was just confused, he looked at Sans for an answer.

"don't worry, he's harmless. just do the puzzle's and you might be able to get past him in a fight later." Sans said

"Oh, so you know i'm trying to leave this place?" Aaron asked

"most human's wouldn't really want to stay since they usually have a home on the surface." Sans said

Aaron looked at Sans confused.

"You call where i live, the Surface?" Aaron asked

"yeah, we've been trying to get up there for a long time. that's why some monster's want to take your soul." Sans explained

Aaron looked down in thought, he then nodded.

"I guess i've made my mind up." Aaron said

"what's that?" Sans asked

Aaron then had a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna free all the Monster's here." Aaron said

Sans just shrugged and started to walk away, saying this.

"you do that kid, i'm going to grillby's." Sans said

Aaron watched as Sans suddenly disappeared off the path, he looked at the area in silence with Chara appearing beside him.

"Wow, he's a strange guy." Chara said

"Yeah but he seems nice enough and Papyrus is a pretty cool dude honestly." Aaron said

"I... do admit that Papyrus is nice, but how much do you know about him?" Chara asked

"Enough to warrant my trust, he's nice than... some of the people i've known." Aaron said

Aaron then continued to walk on, Chara just looked at Aaron in thought before disappearing. After Aaron entered the next area, he saw another yellow star. He walked over and put his hand over it like he did with the others.

 **[The convenience of your smarts fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then continued on after that note, he saw a box. Inside it was a worn pink glove, Aaron put in on which made his attacks feel slightly stronger but also his grip. He went continued down the path and encountered a weird looking Monster as his Soul appeared on his chest like with every other battle.

"Snowdrake approaches."

Aaron then gets into a stance as he pulls out the Wooden Sword and Pot Lid, Aaron dodges his attacks while blocking some of them. Snowdrake tells some jokes, Aaron finds them somewhat humorous and chuckles a little at them. Afterward, Snowdrake stops attacking Aaron and both parties walk away happily.

"That guy was pretty funny." Aaron said

"Yeah but he could be better." Chara said

Aaron simply rolled his eyes playfully with a smile as they pass by a random sentry station, there was another one and as they crossed it, suddenly. Someone popped up from behind the counter.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" He said

"Yes, i'm a Human but i'm a nice Human. I'm... wanting to free you guys." Aaron said

"Wait what?" He asked

Aaron then looked at him confused, he moved his finger.

"Why did a finger appear out of nowhere?" He asked

Aaron just looked at him blankly, he sighed.

"That was me moving, you can only see moving people or objects?" Aaron asked

"Objects that don't move i can see also, i can't... see people standing still." He said

Aaron nodded which the Monster can see seeing as it's a form of movement.

"So, i can go past?" Aaron asked

"Yes, name's Doggo by the way. What's yours?" He asked

"Aaron." Aaron said

"Huh, there's a Monster in Waterfall named that from what i've heard." Doggo said

"I've heard the same." Aaron said

Doggo then went back into his station and Aaron continued onward, that's when he saw Sans standing near what it seems to be a patch of ice that people have to slide on. Aaron looked at Sans, who just shrugged.

"Is there a town up ahead?" Aaron asked

"yep, just go straight from this area. follow the path and you'll make there." Sans said

Aaron nodded, he took out two arrows and then got on his stomach as he was on the ice. He used the arrows to go across the ice like climbing across a wall, he made to the other side and got back up while brushing any snow that was on his clothes. He put the arrow's away in his quiver and continued to walk down that path, Sans looked at him with a slightly impressed look.

'kid knows how to improvise.' Sans thought

Aaron then made it to a large area that had different colored snow which made it obvious it was a puzzle, Sans and Papyrus were standing there. Which was strange seeing as Sans was in the last room, Aaron ignored it and decided to let his presence be known.

"Yo." Aaron said

Papyrus looked at him and got into a pose.

"HUMAN, THIS IS AN ELECTRICAL MAZE. YOU'LL NEED TO CROSS IT CAREFULLY OR GET SHOCKED!" Papyrus said

Aaron nodded as he was prepared to walk across, he apparently hit a wall when Papyrus was suddenly electrocuted.

"you forgot to give them the orb." Sans said

"OH YEAH!" Papyrus said

Papyrus walks in the right path which could be seen by the footprints in the snow, Papyrus handed Aaron the orb and then walked across the very same path. Aaron just deadpanned at this, Aaron walked across the same path Papyrus went.

"You left your tracks in the snow." Aaron said

Papyrus then walks away in silence, Sans is gone which Aaron didn't even notice him leave. Aaron shrugged as Chara appeared near him.

"That was puzzle was pointless." Chara said

"He tried his best nonetheless." Aaron said

Aaron then made it to the next area, he turned his head to see a rabbit-like Monster which has a red nose and a tuft of fur sprouting from the top of his head. He wears a bright yellow short-sleeved shirt with a single, vertical red stripe in the middle, and bright red pants and he was near a cart that was grey and red with a yellow and red umbrella on top. Aaron walked over and talked to him as he had a smile on his face.

"Oh hey, you wanna buy a Nice Cream?" He asked

"Yeah, two please." Aaron said

The Nice Cream Guy, as Aaron dubbed him, gave him two Nice Cream bars and paid for it. He walked away afterward, he felt the need to complete the ball puzzle which gave him money as a reward for being extremely quick and accurate. Aaron walked into the next area, in the middle was a piece of paper with Sans and Papyrus on the other side of the area.

"So who set up this puzzle?" Aaron asked

"OH, IT WAS SANS." Papyrus said

Aaron walked over and looked at the piece of paper, it was Junior Jumble. Aaron just blanched at this, he felt Chara looking at this also.

"Wow, this is kind of lame." Chara said

Aaron just didn't say anything as he placed it back down and walked over to the two, Papyrus growled angrily.

"SANS YOUR PUZZLE DIDN'T STOP THE HUMAN, DIDN'T EVEN STUMP THEM!" Papyrus said

"should have used today's crossword, those are pretty hard." Sans said

"Yeah, i probably would have done a Crossword in my opinion." Aaron said

"THOSE ARE SO EASY, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUT X'S IN EVERY SQUARE." Papyrus said

Aaron just sighed as he walked away with Sans disappearing again, Aaron continued to walk on the path. He saw some frozen spaghetti near an unplugged microwave, there was a mousehole also. There was another yellow star, Aaron read that note and it read

 _I LEFT YOU SOME SPAGHETTI TO EAT, SO THAT WAY YOU WILL BE DISTRACTED_

 _NYEH HEH HEH_

Aaron put down the note afterward and simply walked over to the yellow star.

 **[Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti... It fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then continued to walk down the path, he suddenly encountered a dog wearing armor with a shield and sword. Aaron's Soul appeared on his chest again, Aaron drew his Wooden Sword and Pot Lid out.

"Lesser Dog approaches."

Aaron then decides to do one thing he loves to most to dogs, pet them. Aaron just... kept petting him, his head kept growing all around but Aaron just loved petting him. The Lesser Dog then dropped his Sword and Shield, leaving afterward. Aaron picked up the Sword in Shield, getting rid of his old Wooden Sword and Pot Lid for them. He then put them away, going back to his path.

 **One minute later**

Aaron currently blocked an axe swinging down upon him, after solving a puzzle and telling Papyrus that he left the spaghetti for him. Two dogs suddenly attack him for being Human, Aaron kept rolling away from some of their attacks. After smelling him, they said this.

"You smell like a weird puppy." They said

Afterward, they left him alone, Aaron had no idea what on earth went on but decided to ignore it. He solved a couple of turning X's in O's puzzle's with Papyrus helping on one of them and then encountered the two Skele-Bro's again.

"THIS PUZZLE WILL CERTAINLY STUMP YOU THIS TIME HUMAN!" Papyrus said

"Can you please call me Aaron?" Aaron asked

"AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE A HUMAN, I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU FOR THE KING AND ONLY THEN WILL I GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus said

Aaron then had an idea.

"But i'm trying to get to the king, so couldn't i just go there without being captured?" Aaron asked

"HMMM, NOPE, I THINK CAPTURING YOU WOULD BE BETTER!" Papyrus said

Aaron then sighed, so much for that idea.

"THIS PUZZLE IS A FLOOR RANDOMIZER, FOR YOU SEE. EACH TIME IT'S USED, IT MAKES A RANDOM PATH THAT **YOU** HAVE TO SOLVE." Papyrus said

"Okay, so how do these tiles work?" Aaron asked

"SIMPLE, PINK TILES DON'T DO ANYTHING, GREEN TILES CAUSES A MONSTER ENCOUNTER, RED TILES CAN'T BE STEPPED ON, ORANGE TILES MAKE YOU ORANGE FLAVORED, YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRICAL MEANING IF YOU STEP ON THEM, YOU GET SHOCKED, PURPLE TILES MAKE YOU HAVE TO MOVE OVER IT IN THE DIRECTION YOU STEPPED IN AND MAKE YOU LEMON FLAVORED, BLUE TILES ARE FILLED WITH WATER AND GOING IN THEM HAS PIRHANNA'S WHICH LIKE ORANGE'S BUT IF A YELLOW TILE IS NEAR IT THAN YOU WILL GET THE SAME SHOCK BUT IF YOU HAVE NO FLAVOR THAN YOU GO ACROSS SAFELY. UNDERSTAND?" Papyrus explained

"Umm, yeah?" Aaron said with a confused tone

"GREAT, NOW WE CAN GET STARTED!" Papyrus said

Papyrus pressed a button on a nearby console, the tiles then randomized which then resulted in... pink tiles with red tiles on the sides that lead to the other side of the puzzle. Papyrus just spins around and then goes to another area as Sans disappears again, Aaron walked across silently as it was another puzzle that was a bit too easy.

 **One solved puzzle later**

Aaron made it to a bunch of snow poffs, after looking through them. One of them had 30 G, he encountered one last snow poff which had a small dog pop out of the sides.

"Awww, cute." Aaron said

That's when it stood up, revealing it was a dog in armor. Aaron's Soul appeared on his chest as the dog loomed over him.

"Greater Dog approaches."

Aaron sighed as he dodged his attacks and pet the dog, after a bit of petting. The dog left Aaron alone, Aaron then continued on the path and found himself near a bridge. After feeling it, it was just painted to look like a bridge. It was made of rock, Aaron walked across and saw a bunch of dangerous sharp things appear as he looked at Sans and Papyrus.

"NOW THIS, THIS IS MY MOST DANGEROUS PUZZLE. THE DANGEROUS GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR." Papyrus said

Aaron saw all the sharp pointy stuff, he was afraid. He knew what would happen if he messed up, he would die.

 **[The idea of near-death fills you with Bravery]**

Aaron's eyes glow bright orange as he looks at Papyrus with a grin.

"Alright, bring it on." Aaron said cockily

"UMM, YOU KNOW WHAT. I'D THINK THIS WOULD BE TOO EASY TO CAPTURE YOU WITH, WANT TO GIVE YOU A CHALLENGE AFTER ALL." Papyrus said

The glow faded from Aaron's eyes after that sentence, Aaron then nodded as the dangerous items disappeared. Papyrus walks away and Sans disappears like usual, Aaron then continued to walk and saw a sign that said.

 ** _Welcome to Snowdin_**

Aaron breathed a breath of fresh air, he saw a shop and walked inside. He saw a bunny woman manning the counter with some items behind her.

"Hi, how may i help you?" She asked

After some discussion, Aaron bought another Tough Glove and a Manly Bandanna along with Bisicle and a Cinnamon Bunny. After Aaron left, he put on the Tough glove on his other hand and tied the bandanna around his neck and moved it to the back. Aaron kept walking as he went through the town, he saw an inn and was tired. He walked in and requested a room, he went in and laid down on the bed. Passing out afterward.

 **Later**

Aaron woke up and went downstairs, he nodded at the owner and left. He kept his path, knowing that it would lead him to the next area. He was then stopped by a large amount of fog, he saw a figure in the distance.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL." Papyrus said

"Oh, i didn't know." Aaron said

"THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus said

Aaron looked at Papyrus blankly after what he said.

"...What?" Aaron asked

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE." Papyrus said

"I mean, i never really did have that many friends." Aaron said

"I PITY YOU LONELY HUMAN. WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!" Papyrus continued

"Wait... really?" Aaron asked

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." Papyrus said

"Papyrus?" Aaron asked a little concerned

"...NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus said

Aaron didn't say anything at that.

"THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus said

Aaron's Soul appeared on his chest, he pulled out his Sword and Shield.

"Papyrus attacks with great valor!"

Papyrus starts to summon bones, Aaron then slashed through some of them while grabbing others and sending it into another one. Aaron dodged while block some of the bones, Aaron jumped over some of them while standing still as he remembered Sans telling him that blue attacks can only be avoided unless he stands still. Aaron then gets out the Toy Knife and throws it through a bone, it somehow reappeared in his belt shortly afterward.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL SO FAR HUMAN, BUT ARE YOU PREPARED FOR MY **SPECIAL ATTACK?** " Papyrus said

Aaron dodged more of his attacks, Papyrus then did another pose.

"BEHOLD, MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus said

It was then shown a dog just chewing on a bone, Aaron just looked at it deadpanned.

"WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!"

The dog notices that Papyrus is speaking and runs away.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

But he was too late to catch him as the dog got away, Aaron just looked at Papyrus.

"...OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK."

Aaron dodged more bones, even having to jump over massive amounts of bones along with one large one. After landing Aaron got up and gave Papyrus a thumbs up, Papyrus looked down ashamed as the battle ended.

"NYOO HOO HOO..."

Aaron walked over and patted Papyrus on the back

"I CAN'T STOP YOU, UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME." Papyrus said

"I'd think she'd be pretty impressed you took on a Human like me." Aaron said, trying to cheer Papyrus up

"BUT I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" Papyrus said distraught

Aaron looked at Papyrus in thought, then with a smile.

"I don't know about the Royal Guard thing but i want to be your friend." Aaron said

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?"

"Yeah man." Aaron said giving a thumbs up

Papyrus looked at Aaron in a thought provoked look.

"WELL THEN... I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!" Papyrus said

"WOW! I HAVE FRIENDS! AND WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE THEM WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?" Papyrus said

"I wouldn't say exactly that but it worked on me." Aaron said

"WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH!" Papyrus said

"Okay, thanks." Aaron said

"AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. JUST CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN... WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE **BARRIER**." Papyrus explained

"That's the Magical Seal keeping you all underground right?" Aaron asked

Papyrus nodded.

"ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIST EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL." Papyrus said

"LIKE YOU FOR INSTANCE!" Papyrus said

Aaron looked at Papyrus with thought because of that.

"THAT'S WHY THE KING WANT TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN." Papyrus said

"Why's that?" Aaron asked

"HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER." Papyrus said

Aaron just sighed at that.

"Of course he does." Aaron said

"THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE WITH THAT POWER!" Papyrus said

Aaron nodded, he was about to leave when Papyrus stopped him.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE." Papyrus said

Aaron looked at Papyrus with a pale look.

"THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS HE IS... WELL... HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY." Papyrus said

Aaron's worries were not eased at the sentence.

"I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!" Papyrus said

Aaron mentally deadpanned at that, he doubts that'll ever work.

"ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!, I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND IF YOU NEED ME!" Papyrus said

"I might." Aaron mumbled

"FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT!" Papyrus said

Aaron nodded at that, Papyrus then left saying Nyeh heh heh the whole way. Aaron looked ahead at the path before going back, he may need some time to calm his nerves before he continues on. For now, he should relax with Papyrus.

 **Later**

Aaron was with Papyrus in his house, it was getting late so Aaron decided it would be best to stay the night. Aaron currently was still in his gear as he was watching TV in the living room, Sans entered the door and saw Aaron.

"hey kid." Sans said

"Sans." Aaron said

Sans then plopped on the couch near him, Aaron had taken off his poncho and placed it on the side with his Bow, Arrow's, Toy Knife, Tough Gloves, Manly Bandanna, Faded Ribbon, Sword, and Shield. Sans noticed all the stuff and looked at Aaron with what seemed to be a raised eyebrow.

"lot of stuff you have." Sans said

"Yeah, i just... kept. Especially the Sword and Shield after the Lesser Dog dropped them, petting them too much must have made them forget they even carried that stuff." Aaron said

"what did you keep before that?" Sans asked

"A Wooden Sword and a Pot Lid." Aaron said

"that doesn't... seem like the best set up." Sans said

"Yeah, but it worked in terms of self-defense." Aaron said

"why would you need to defend yourself?" Sans asked

Aaron layed back on the couch, he looked up in thought. He sighed, he looked at Sans with a serious look.

"Let's just say, some of the people in my town weren't... so friendly. I needed it to either stop them from robbing me or selling me off, it wasn't gonna harm them to much but it at least stopped them." Aaron said

"the bow and arrow?" Sans asked

"Hunting, i need to make my pay somehow along with food." Aaron said

"the knife and gloves?" Sans asked

"That was because i felt like carrying them but the gloves did make me feel stronger for some strange reason." Aaron said

Sans nodded, he then got up and walked up the stairs.

"well kid, get some rest. your gonna need it." Sans said

Aaron nodded and laid down in the hoodie, Sans got to his room and went in. He suddenly was in front of the door Aaron came from, he knocked on it. He heard footsteps which stopped in front of the door.

"Hello?" A female voice said on the other side

"hey." Sans said

"Oh my punny friend, what are you doing here so late?" She asked

"you know the kid you told me to protect?" Sans asked

"Yes, has he been good?" She asked

"yeah but... what happened to him before he fell down here?" Sans asked

"...I have no idea to be honest." She replied

"hmm, well thanks, i'll be seeing you." Sans said

"See you too." She said

Sans then teleported back to his room, he laid down in his bed and looked at the ceiling in thought.

"what happened to you before you got here kiddo?" He asked himself

He then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **[Wooden Sword, 5 AT]**

 **[An old wooden sword commenly used for practise or self defense]**

 **[Pot Lid, 5 DF]**

 **[An old pot lide now used as a shield, not the best but good for beginners]**

 **[Sword, 10 AT]**

 **[A sword made of metal, commonly used by Monster's and Human's alike]**

 **[Shield, 10 DF]**

 **[A shield made of metal, commonly used as a form by protection by people who are knights]**

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Meanwhile 2

Another Surface chapter.

* * *

Seren and the other soldiers were on horses, traveling around the forest, trying to look for Aaron. They later arrived at a small cave entrance, Seren got off and walked in. He didn't need to go in there, knowing that Aaron knew the legend and would most likely have jumped down there. Seren sighed, he looked at the soldiers.

"There are only two conclusions, either Aaron is dead or he's alive and is currently traveling through the mountain." Seren said

"So what do we do captain?" A Soldier asked

Seren knew that there was another side to the mountain, he looked at the soldiers with an iron clad look.

"Go to the other entrance of the mountain and wait there, report to me every week with a letter or physical visit. If he isn't there within four weeks, he's dead. If that is the case, then come back to the village and report this." Seren said

The soldiers muttered to each other, a soldier then stepped out from the group.

"How many of us?" A Soldier asked

"Half of the Guard should do, the other have will have to carry some of the duties of the others. After we get back to the village, i will write up a list of people who want to volunteer. You will be given camping equipment, food that will be sure to last all of you four weeks, and weapons in case bandit's, insane people, criminals, or dangerous animal's and creatures attack you. If they are non-hostile, direct them to civilization. If they are with Aaron, make sure that there are not considered dangerous. If they are slave traders, execute them immediately. Any questions?" Seren asked

The soldiers shook their head, Seren got on his horse as did the rest and they rode back to the village. Seren remembered his time with Atal.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Seren was studying a book when Atal came over, he was grinning like usual._

 _"Hey Seren." Atal said_

 _"What do you want?" Seren asked annoyed_

 _"Not much, though if you're wanting to become a knight. Train a little at least." Atal said_

 _Seren closed the book he reading and glared at Atal._

 _"Why would i do that, a knight has more than just strength." Seren said_

 _"That same idea can be applied to intelligence, you're learning these battle strategies and yet your not using them." Atal said_

 _Seren just slowly got up and looked at Atal with a look of pure fury._

 _"And how are you willing to prove this idea?" Seren asked_

 _"Simple, a duel." Atal said_

 _Seren looked at Atal confused, Atal raised his finger._

 _"One match, if one of us gets ten hits on the other. They win, the winner is right about what they said." Atal said_

 _Seren just sat back down and went back to reading the page he was on._

 _"Not interested." Seren said_

 _"Shame, could have reaalllly proved me wrong. Looks like i was right." Atal said_

 _Seren silently set down the book, he got up and walked past Atal._

 _"We're going to the training fields." Seren said before he left_

 _Later_

 _Seren and Atal were standing across each other, both armed with wooden training swords._

 _"Alright, let's do this." Atal said_

 _"Yes, let's." Seren said_

 _Seren did an overhead swing which was easily blocked by Atal, said soldier swept his foot under Seren which caused him to lose his balance. Atal had struck Seren four times before he got up, Seren tried a stab but it was parried by Atal whom had did an overhead strike on Seren. Atal then threw Seren off balance and struck him two more times. Seren had managed to not get a single strike while Atal managed to get seven hits in, Seren then held the sword with two hands and did heavier strikes. Atal just dodged them and struck Seren a total of three times, ending the match. Atal put the swords up and Seren was on the ground panting, he looked up to see Atal offering him a hand up._

 _"Why would you help me?" Seren asked_

 _"It because you fought well." Atal said_

 _"But i-i didn't get a single strike in." Seren said confused as he was pulled up_

 _Atal sighed, he put a hand on Seren's shoulder._

 _"You've tried to fight me, you used the skills you were taught. While they may have not landed a hit on me, it proves you know how to use them." Atal said_

 _"I have some things to learn still." Seren said_

 _"Yes, if i help you. It can go faster." Atal said_

 _Seren just smiled, they two then started to walk._

 _"So, what can you teach me?" Seren asked_

 _"For starters, getting your opponent off guard." Atal said_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Seren sighed as he continued to ride back to the village, thinking this the whole way.

'I'm going to honor my promise.'

* * *

Now you know some more things about Seren and Atal.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Chapter 3: Waterfall

Alright, we've made it to Waterfall.

* * *

Aaron got his stuff and said good-bye to Papyrus and Sans, he kept walking as he made it into the watery area. After a small bit of walking, he saw Sans working at a stand with two Monster's nearby and another yellow star. Aaron put his hand over the yellow star like he did with every other one.

 **[The sound of rushing water fills you with Determination]**

After Aaron did that, he noticed a Monster with no arms. He walked over to the Monster Kid, as he dubbed him, said Monster noticed Aaron and looked at him confused.

"Are you a kid, because you aren't wearing a striped shirt?" They asked

"Oh, i don't own any striped shirts." Aaron said

Monster Kid nodded in understanding and Monster Kid then asked Aaron this.

"So are you here to see Undyne?"

"I... don't think me and her would get along very well." Aaron said

"Huh, why's that?" Monster Kid asked

Aaron decided to end the conversation there and walked over to Sans, he had no idea why he was there but he might as well find out.

"hey kid." Sans said

"Why are you here Sans?" Aaron asked

"i work multiple jobs, speaking of which, it's time for my break. i'm going to grillby's, wanna come with?" Sans explained/asked

"Sure." Aaron said with a small shrug

Aaron followed Sans behind the wooden door which suddenly lead them to being inside a restaurant, Aaron saw a whoopie cushion on the sit right as he was about to sit down but removed it before he did.

"yeah, someone does that sometimes." Sans said

Aaron nodded with a mental eyeroll and sat down, he ordered a burger and fries. Sans handed him ketchup, Aaron knew that Sans would have most likely unscrewed the cap in order to make it spill on his food. Aaron made sure the cap was on tight and drizzled his fries with ketchup while putting a healthy amount on the burger, Aaron talked with Sans as he ate. Eventually with Sans asking him this as time froze around them.

"you ever heard of a talking flower?" Sans asked

Aaron looked at Sans shocked, he nodded.

"Yeah, i do. You must know about Flowey then." Aaron said

"...i thought it was an echo flower or something pranking papyrus but this... is more strange." Sans said

Aaron shrugged as time unfroze, he got up from his seat and walked to the door. He was about to leave when Sans said this.

"wait kid, i have one last thing to say." Sans said

Aaron looked at Sans, he then sighed.

"actually, i forgot it?" Sans said with a shrug and a wink

Aaron merely smiled and chuckled a little, he then left. He was back in Waterfall, he kept moving onward. Finding a tutu behind a waterfall after feeling like something was behind it, he made sure that no one could see in under what he was wearing with Chara saying this in a teasing tone.

"You look pretty in that."

"Shut up Chara." Aaron said

Aaron continued on his path, finding himself in tall grass. He was about to continue walking when he heard clanging metal, he stopped. Feeling someone's killer intent, he heard a sort of beam sound as he stood there. After a bit of silence, Aaron heard the beam sound again but it was more of a woosh as the clanging metal occurred again with it growing distant this time. Aaron walked out, alive but scared as fuck.

 **[Knowing someone wants to kill you for being Human fills you with Justice]**

Aaron's eyes glowed yellow for a second, he pulled up his hood and walked over to the yellow star. He put his hand over it like he did with the others.

 **[A feeling of dread hangs over you but you stay Determined nontheless]**

Aaron then started to run but he encountered a tan, muscley, sea-horse monster.

"Aaron flexes in."

The Human named Aaron then decided to just flex at the Monster seeing as it like doing that, after a bit. The Monster named Aaron left the Human named Aaron alone, said Aaron sighed and continued to run.

 _ **After solving some puzzle's, finding an Abandoned Quiche**_

Aaron walked out onto a bridge, he walked a few steps forward before a blue spear came up from the ground in front of him. Aaron looked to the side as his eyes glew yellow, he then said this to the figure in armor.

"If you want me, you're gonna have to catch me first."

Aaron then ran forward as the figure summoned spears in front of him as an attempt to stop him while throwing spears, Aaron in the meanwhile just dodged the attacks while jumping over the gaps in the bridge. He made it to the next room and rolled into the grass, making himself hidden. After a minute, Aaron walked out of the grass and into the next room. He saw a cheese inside a crystal with a mousehole nearby, there another yellow star nearby. Aaron walked over to the star and put his hand over it.

 **[Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mythical crystal fills you with Determination]**

After that, Aaron moved onto the next room. He found himself in a hallway, nearby was a grey door. Aaron looked at it confused as he pulled his hood off.

"Why would there be a random grey door?" Aaron asked

Aaron opened the door and went inside, Aaron then found himself in a room with a weird skeleton-like being made of... goop of some kind. The skeleton looked at Aaron confused as the skeleton spoke in a language he couldn't understand which he just looked at the skeleton confused after he finished speaking.

"I don't understand what you're saying?" Aaron asked

"Oh, sorry, i sometimes refer to my native text when i'm speaking." He said with his voice slightly distorted

Aaron looked at the skeleton surprised, he then looked around.

"So what is this place?" Aaron asked

"The Void, it's where i currently reside." The skeleton explained

"Okay, so... who are you?" Aaron asked

"W.D Gaster, former Head Scientist of Asgore and... father." He said

"Of who?" Aaron asked

"Their name's are Papyrus and Sans, oh how i wish i could see them again. If only i didn't fall off the bridge and into the Core." Gaster said

"...Is there a way to free you from here?" Aaron asked

"Yes but it seems it has not been rebuilt as no one has known i'm here." Gaster explained

"...Then i'll help you get out of here." Aaron said with determination in his voice

Gaster simply nodded, Aaron then bid Gaster farewell for now and left the room. Gaster was then alone again.

"I hope you do get me out of here." Gaster said

After leaving the room, Aaron continued on his way. He saw Sans and walked over to him, a question in his mind.

"hey kiddo." Sans said

"Hi Sans, do you know anyone name... W.D Gaster?" Aaron asked

Sans looked at Aaron with silent shock which Aaron couldn't actually see as Sans faces is unreadable sometimes.

"where did you hear that name?" Sans asked

"I... talked to him you could say." Aaron said

"...interesting, we'll talk more about this when we get on the surface." Sans said

Aaron nodded, not pushing it any further. He then continued on, Sans looking at him with this thought in mind.

'old man, are you thinking of having the kid help you?'

 _ **After talking to some Monster's, finding Ballerina shoes and putting them as socks**_

Aaron found himself in a large room with water all around, Aaron walked as a giant squid-like Monster came out of the water.

"Howdy." He said

Aaron just looked at the Squid Monster with silent shock.

"Hi." Aaron said with a small raise of the hand

Aaron just looked at the Monster in silence, he then asked this.

"What's your name?"

"Onionsan." He replied

"So, are you the only one here?" Aaron asked

"Yep, all my friends went to an aquarium in the city since this place is pretty small. I couldn't go with since it was full, but i don't have to worry. Undyne will free us soon." Onionsan said

Aaron nodded and then left the room after that, Aaron walked in and suddenly encountered a Fish Head Monster.

"You somehow encounter Shyren, despite not trying."

Aaron noticed that she seemed pretty shy, Aaron then asked this.

"So what do you like?" Aaron asked

"Singing, but i'm not that good." She said

Aaron then thought of a song that would always make him better whenever he sang it.

 _It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say_  
 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
 _With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Aaron then looked at Shyren, expecting her to continue the song. She then smiled as she seemed to know the lyrics.

 _Huh, because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Aaron then continued the next part which caught the attention of other Monster's nearby.

 _Here come bad news, talking this and that_  
 _(Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back_  
 _(Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_  
 _(Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time_  
 _Here's why_

Aaron then noticed the small group of Monsters, he then looked at Shyren with a nod.

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

The monsters were nodding to the beat, Aaron and Shyren both smiling as they sang.

 _Hey, come on, uh_  
 _Bring me down, can't nuthin' (happy)_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _My level is too high to bring me down (happy)_  
 _Can't nuthin', bring me down (happy)_  
 _I said, let me tell you now, unh (happy)_  
 _Bring me down, can't nuthin', bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_  
 _My level is too high to bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_  
 _Can't nuthin' bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_  
 _I said_

Sans was nearby selling tickets made of toilet paper as a hooded figure watched nearby.

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Aaron was then thrown a microphone as was Shyren, Aaron grinned widely as he and Shyren continued the song.

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Aaron and Shyren heard the Monster clapping as G was being thrown in a small bucket nearby.

 _Come on, unh bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)_  
 _Bring me down my level is too high (happy, happy, happy)_  
 _Bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)_  
 _Bring me down, I said_

Aaron then spun around Shyren as she sung a part of the song on her own.

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Aaron smiled, he knew it was time to end it. They then sang the last part as pyrotechnics started to go off.

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on_

The Monster's left after the song ended, Aaron bowed to Shyren as she did the same. Handing him the bucket full of G, they then went their separate ways.

"That was pretty cool of you." Chara said

"I felt like... it was the right thing to do." Aaron said

Aaron then walked into the next room, seeing a statue with rain coming down on it. Aaron frowned as he felt... bad for it for some strange reason, Aaron continued on. He saw some umbrella's, he saw a red one and took it. Walking back and putting it in the statue's hand, that's when music began to play from it. Making Aaron feel calm, Chara meanwhile was looking on in silence and in memory. Aaron then continued on, grabbing a green umbrella and put it over his head as he lifted his hood. He continued to walk on, he then saw Monster Kid. Aaron lifted the Umbrella to him as they walked together, Aaron looked at his reflection in the rain. Instead of him wearing his current outfit, for a second, it was him with Wolf-like ears on his head. He had a green hoodie similar to his own with a sword on his back, he had a weird gauntlet on as his glasses were red and black. Afterward, it just turned into Aaron's reflection. He ignored what happened and continued on, later passing by a large castle as Monster Kid talked about how Undyne was such a great warrior along with King Asgore visiting his school. That's when the reached a ledge, Aaron put the umbrella up and looked at the wall. He could climb it but he didn't want to leave Monster Kid behind, Aaron looked at Monster Kid.

"I have an idea." Aaron said

"What is it dude?" Monster Kid asked

Aaron put his hand in a basket it like shape, he then bent down for Monster Kid to step on.

"I'm gonna boost you up there, don't worry, i can get up there no problem." Aaron said

Monster Kid nodded as he took a running start and jumped onto Aaron's hand with said Human boosting Monster Kid up there. Monster Kid looked over the edge as Aaron pulled out two arrow's from his quiver, he then used the arrow's to climb up the ledge. Making it up there as he put the arrow's away, Monster Kid looked at Aaron with stars in his eyes.

"Yooooo." Monster Kid said in awe

Aaron just shrugged as he gestured Monster Kid to follow along, Aaron saw another yellow star and put his hand on it as he heard a music box play.

 **[The serene sound of a music box fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then continued to walk with Monster Kid, they were both on the bridge. Aaron walked a couple steps forward, that's when then a blue spear appeared in front of Aaron. He looked to the side to see the figure again below the bridge, Aaron looked at Monster Kid as his eyes glew yellow again.

"I'll meet you later Kid, i've gotta run." Aaron said

Aaron then started to run as Monster Kid looked at him shocked, the figure kept summoning them under Aaron's feet as he could barely dodge them while jumping over the gaps along with running on the bridge. Aaron then made it to a dead end, he turned around to see the figure in their full armor. Aaron's eyes glew a brighter yellow as he didn't want to die here.

"What is your problem with me?" Aaron asked annoyed

The figure didn't say anything as they broke the bridge off, Aaron started to fall at a fast rate as the figure walked away.

"Dammit." Aaron said under his breath

Aaron then landed on a pile of flowers, he got up slowly and then walked through what basically was a garbage dump. Aaron then found himself in another room with garbage falling off the edge with another yellow star nearby. Aaron then put his hand over it.

 **[The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern. Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through and fall into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage. It fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then left the room, knowing he still needs to get out of here. After a bit of walking along with finding some astronaut food in a box, Aaron then saw a dummy nearby as he was about to leave.

"Huh, a dummy. Down here?" Aaron said

Aaron then paid it no mind as he started to walk away, when suddenly this happened.

"HEY!"

That's when Aaron saw an orange dummy floating above him with a **VERY** pissed off look, Aaron then pointed at himself in confusion.

"YEAH YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CHECK ME DID YOU?" The dummy said angrily

"I didn't know anything... or rather ANYONE was possessing it." Aaron said

"WELL NOW YA DO!" The dummy said

"So, can i go now? I need to get to Asgore." Aaron said

"NOT BEFORE I RIGHT THE FACT THAT YOU SAID TERRIBLE THINGS TO MY DUMMY COUSIN BACK IN THE RUINS!" The dummy said angrily

Aaron just looked at the Dummy with a blank look.

"I barely said anything to them." Aaron pointed it out

"WHATEVER AND FUCK YOU!" The dummy said

Aaron just sighed, he then started to walk past the dummy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked

"Leaving." Aaron said

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO, YOUR SUPPOSED TO FIGHT ME!" The dummy said

Aaron then looked at the dummy with a blank look.

"I'm not gonna do that, i've just kind of been nice to everyone else. You, however, are an asshole. I don't really have time to deal with this." Aaron said

"YOUR THE ASSHOLE FOR-"

"For talking to a dummy nicely as they said the wrong thing, maybe your the asshole for kind of believing anything anyone would say as long as they were family or they didn't piss you off enough. So if you would kindly FUCK OFF, that would be nice." Aaron said, starting to get of annoyed at this dummy

The Dummy just said gibbrish in it's anger, Aaron then looked at Chara who appeared near him.

"This is stupid." Chara said

"Agreed." Aaron said

They both left just as the Dummy started to scream in anger, not even paying any notice to it. That's when they saw Napstablook, Aaron just waved.

"Hey Blook, how you doing?" Aaron asked

"Pretty well, you talked to my cousin?" Napstablook said

"The dummy from the last area, yep." Aaron said

"Oh, don't mind him, he's always kind of had a short fuse." Napstablook

"It's fine." Aaron said

Napstablook then left, Aaron noticed a yellow star and put his hand over it.

 **[You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with Determination]**

Aaron then continued on, he noticed a shop and went into to see an old turtle man with an explorer's outfit and his one of his eyes were closed.

"Hello there sonny, i've got junk for sale." He said

"Oh, hi. What's your name?" Aaron asked

"Gerson, say, your a Human right?" Gerson asked

"Yeah, wait why do you ask?" Aaron said

"Well, you don't certainly seem Human. Your not a Monster but your more like... a Soul that's been around for a long time." Gerson said

Aaron then felt something well up with him, a sort of, relatability.

"Thanks." Aaron suddenly said

"Your welcome, just keep living." Gerson said

Aaron then wordlessly bought the Cloudy Glasses (Which he just clipped on to his poncho) and the Torn notebook (He strapped it to the back off his jeans). He then left, walking toward the bottom of the next room. He saw someone wearing a cloak on a weird looking boat, Aaron walked forward.

"Tra la la la, another wandering Soul such as myself?" The River Person asked

That same feeling from when he talked to Gerson welled up in him again, Aaron then said this with no idea why he said it.

"Wandering forevermore as the tale goes of the Hero, rest is forever the past, sleep? Nevermore."

Aaron then walked away without saying anything, wondering what compelled him to say that. Aaron then found himself in a dark room, he followed a path of light as he suddenly reached a village full off... strange looking creatures. One of them waddled up to him, they had black hair with blue sweaters.

"HoI, i'M tEmMiE." They said

Aaron just looked at them confused, he petted the Temmie on the head with an awkward smile. He later then walked into a shop, finding another Temmie but with a blue and yellow striped sweater instead.

"hOI, welcom to da Tem shop." They said

Aaron then took a look around, he then noticed a box. It said 'Dnatons for Colleg', Aaron looked a Temmie.

"How much you do need for 'Colleg'?" Aaron asked

"1000 G!" Temmie replied

Aaron remembered he got a one thousand G from the mini concert he put on, he then put the bucket full of G on Temmie's cardboard desk.

"Will this be enough?" Aaron asked

Temmie looked at Aaron shocked, she then smiled widely.

"WOA! thas ALOT o muns... can tem realy acepts?" Temmie said/asked

"Yeah." Aaron said

"OKs! tem go to colleg and make u prouds!" Temmie said

Aaron smiled, it then turned to horrified shock as Temmie face just flew off her body and then came back with a graduate cap.

"tem bak from cool leg, tem learn MANY THINs, learn to sell new ITEM! yayA!" Temmie said

Aaron just didn't say anything, that's when Temmie just slid Aaron some cardboard chainmail.

"aS gift FOR mun's for colleg." Temmie said

Aaron nodded, he put on the cardboard chainmail under his hoodie. Surprisingly he felt more protected by wearing it, Aaron put his hand over the yellow star after he left the shop.

 **[You feel... something. You don't know what but you're filled with Detemmienation regardless]**

Aaron then left the village, after a bit of walking. He found another yellow star, he put his hand over it.

 **[The wind is howling. You're filled with Determination]**

Aaron found himself on a bridge that lead to the next room, Aaron then heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Monster Kid.

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot away man." Aaron said

"... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're human, right?"

"Yeah, i am." Aaron said

"Haha. Man! I knew it!" Monster Kid said

Aaron cocked his head at that, Monster Kid noticed it and sighed.

"...well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from that human.' So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?" Monster Kid explained/asked

"Monster Kid, i'm not gonna do that. Your a good kid, plus i don't think we have to be enemies if you think about it." Aaron said

"What does that mean?" Monster Kid asked

"Think about it, if i really wanted to be your enemy. Wouldn't have i hurt you?" Aaron asked

Monster Kid looked at Aaron in silence, Aaron looks at Monster Kid with an earnest look.

"I mean, i help you up on the ledge because i didn't want you leave you behind. Your one of the nicest Monster's i've met thus far, so, do we have do be enemies. When i haven't done a single bad thing in my time here?" Aaron asked

Monster Kid smiled, he walked forward before suddenly falling off the bridge. Aaron saw he managed to grab onto the ledge with his teeth, Aaron saw the figure wearing armor walk in. Aaron saw Monster Kid needed help.

 **[Knowing that a nice Monster treated you with respect fills you with Intergrity]**

Aaron's eyes turn dark blue as he lifts up both of his hands, Monster Kid gets covered in a blue aura. He was slowly lifted up from the ledge, the figure seemed to look on in shock as was Monster Kid. Aaron then set Monster Kid on the ground, the blue aura disappearing from him. Aaron's eyes turn back to normal as he looks at Monster Kid.

"You okay Kid?" Aaron asked

"Yeah but yo what was that?" Monster Kid asked

"Soul Magic from what i can tell." Aaron said

Aaron looked at the figure, Aaron sighed.

"Monster Kid, run back home. Me and Undyne from what i can tell, that armor makes her look gender neutral by the way, are gonna need to talk." Aaron said

Monster Kid nodded, he then ran past Undyne and left the area. Aaron looked at Undyne with a piercing look.

"So, i guess you want to take my Soul. Right?" Aaron asked

Undyne took off her helmet, revealing her red ponytail, blue fish-like skin, a black pupil with yellow sclera and an eyepatch that covered the other eye.

"Yes, you're in the way of our hopes and dreams. We have six Human Souls, yours is the last we need." Undyne said, pointing a finger at him

"I understand... but do we have to fight?" Aaron asked

"...What do you mean?" Undyne asked

"I have hurt no Monster's in my time here, i want to go to Asgore and speak to him. Maybe there might be another way, a way where i don't die and you guys get to go free?" Aaron asked

Undyne just looks at Aaron in silence, she suddenly jumps into the air. Aaron didn't know what happened but he decided to continue on, he was at a mountain when he saw Undyne on top.

"To answer your question, there is no way." Undyne said

Aaron saw a yellow star, he put his hand over it.

 **[The battle is about to begin as the wind howls in the background, you're filled with Determination]**

Aaron looks at Undyne, he sighed afterward.

"Fine." Aaron said

Undyne jumped down and was about to stab right through Aaron when he blocked the spear with his Shield, Undyne jumped off as Aaron began to run. Undyne chased after Aaron as he sprinted away, after a bit of sprinting. He made it to a land filled with lava, he stopped as he heard a large thud. Aaron turned around to see Undyne passed out, he looked at Undyne.

 **[A Monster who gives hope to everyone fills you with Kindness]**

Aaron eye's turn bright green, he put his hand on Undyne's head. A small green glow admits from his hand after a bit Undyne wakes up to see Aaron helping her, even though she just tried to kill him. Undyne is then helped up by Aaron, his eyes turn back to normal as he starts to walk away. Undyne walks the opposite direction, saying this to herself.

"What a weird Human."

Aaron then stopped, looking back as Undyne walked away with a smile.

"I like her, she seems nice." Aaron said

Aaron was about to continue on his way when he got a phone call, he took out his phone and saw Papyrus's icon on it. Aaron answered it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

" _HUMAN, I'VE DECIDED THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE IN ORDER TO BECOME FRIENDS._ " Papyrus said on the line

Aaron was silent for a moment, he then said this.

"Okay." Aaron said

" _THAT'S GREAT! I WOULD RECOMMEND FINDING RIVER PERSON SEEING AS THEY CAN GET YOU BACK TO WATERFALL QUICKER, I THINK THEY MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT ROOM TO THE RIGHT OF YOU_." Papyrus said

Aaron nodded, after hanging up the phone and following Papyrus's directions. He did indeed find himself with River Person, Aaron walked up and said this.

"River Person, can you please give me a ride back to Waterfall?" Aaron asked

"That i can do." River Person responded

Aaron then got on the boat and rode i back to Waterfall, he got up and waved goodbye to River Person. Aaron walked back to the area, he knew where Undyne's house was as he did listen to Monster Kid saying it was to the far right... don't know why he said that but Aaron took the help anyways. Aaron walked into the area to see Papyrus in front of a large fish like house, Papyrus noticed Aaron and seemed to smile wider.

"HUMAN, YOU HAVE ARRIVED!" Papyrus said

"Yep, so should we get this started?" Aaron asked

Papyrus knocked and the door with Undyne coming right out, wearing a black tank top with some jeans and red boots. She didn't notice Aaron and was rather more focused and Papyrus.

"Oh, hey Papyrus, what's up?" Undyne asked

"I WANT YOU TO HANG OUT WITH A FRIEND I MADE, I THINK YOU'LL LIKE HIM." Papyrus said

"Really? Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Undyne said with a smile

Aaron then coughed to get their attention, Undyne noticed Aaron and just deadpanned.

"Papyrus, is this your friend?" Undyne asked

"YEP!" Papyrus said

Undyne looked at Aaron in silence, Aaron sighed.

"Undyne, i know that we have fought before but i think we should put our races aside for a moment and get to know each other." Aaron said

Undyne looked at Aaron silent, she then sighed.

"Fine, either way i would get roped into doing this, might as well do it." Undyne said

Papyrus left shortly after that and Aaron went inside with Undyne, Aaron saw that inside Undyne's house was a piano, a small kitchen with a table along with two chairs, a sink with some cabinets, a window that allows people to look outside the house, a large sword for some strange reason, and a door most likely leading to Undyne's room. Aaron had sat down at the table with Undyne on the other side, Aaron just kept looking at the giant sword during the first silent couple of minutes as they drank Golden Flower Tea that Undyne made.

"You looking at the sword?" Undyne asked

"Yeah, why do you have it?" Aaron asked

"It's supposed to be a Human weapon, that usually your spikey haired badass Human's would use." Undyne explained

Aaron just shrugged, he then said this.

"I mean, my weapon's aren't that great."

"Really, you haven't used a single one on any Monster's though." Undyne said

"You guys are pretty aware of things, i usually just hunted animal's on the Surface." Aaron said as he sipped his tea

"Like what?" Undyne asked

"Deer, Bunnies, Stag, i don't hunt too many things because it would either damage the environment or would be something that would kill me." Aaron said

"Huh, so what kind of weapon's do you usually carry?" Undyne asked

"When i fell here, all i had was a Wooden Sword and Pot Lid with a Bow and Arrows." Aaron said

Undyne looked curious, Aaron then placed the Bow and Arrows on the table.

"I mainly use this for hunting, the arrow tips aren't the greatest but they do allow me to make fire's." Aaron said

"You guys don't use Fire Magic?" Undyne asked

"Magic really isn't a thing on the Surface from what i can tell, i seem to be the only one capable of Soul Magic... which i don't know what that is exactly." Aaron said

"That's kind of... badass." Undyne said

"Well yeah, you fight things off with only your skills and bare hands sometimes but other times you just hunt for the sake of surviving." Aaron said

Undyne was looking at one of the arrowheads, she then looked at Aaron.

"So how do you start a fire with arrow's?" Undyne asked

"Simple, the arrowheads are made of flint. By clicking the two together, it creates sparks. If the item your trying to set on fire can be set on fire whether it's wood or plants, it can create a small fire." Aaron explained

"Why do you carry them?" Undyne asked

Aaron just looked at Undyne deadpanned.

"I have to hunt in the winter sometimes, meaning i have to create a small campfire to keep me warm as i hunt an animal. I don't succeed sometimes but i do manage to get my pay somehow." Aaron said

"Do you know how to cook?" Undyne asked

"I mean, not really." Aaron said

Undyne looked at Aaron shocked while he just looked at her confused.

"What?" Aaron asked

"How have you been able to survive?" Undyne asked

"I get them cooked by a sort of friend i have, without them, i would have most likely died due to eating raw food." Aaron said

Undyne then picked up Aaron and walked over to the kitchen, she plopped him beside her.

"Well i'm gonna teach yo how to cook!" Undyne said

 **Five minutes later**

Aaron and Undyne stood outside of the now-on-fire house, Aaron looked at Undyne deadpanned.

"You know we should have probably looked at the instructions since we just burnt your house down." Aaron said

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea to cook spaghetti at such a high temperature." Undyne said

"To be fair, both of us didn't know that." Aaron said

Aaron and Undyne looked at each other silently, they then started to chuckle which turned into laughter. After the laughter died out, Undyne just smiled at Aaron.

"You're not a bad Human, you know that?" Undyne said

"As i told you, call me Aaron though." Aaron said

"Sure, welp i guess i should stay at Sans and Papyrus's place for a bit. See ya Aaron." Undyne said

After Undyne left, Aaron walked to River Person and arrived at Hotland again, ready to actually explore it.

* * *

And we are done, this took a long time to do.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Meanwhile 3

Yep, another Surface chapter.

* * *

Seren was currently sitting at a desk, looking over some more papers. Some of the merchants were starting to file for bankruptcy since their usual provider of not only food from hunts but also other tasks were either running out of stock or low on workers, Seren just glared at the papers.

"Dammit, why did my son have to run out the only guy who helped some of these people." Seren said

That's when a soldier walked in, Seren looked at him.

"Yes?" Seren asked

"The court date is coming soon, are you sure you want to testify against your own son?" The soldier asked

"I may not want to do it but someone has to show that justice still exists here." Seren said

"Hasn't your wife objected to this?" The soldier asked

"After explaining to her what happened, she understands." Seren said

The soldier nodded and left as Seren went back to his paperwork, remembering that night he had to explain what happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seren entered his home to see his wife glaring at him._

 _"Tell me, why did you arrest our son?" She asked_

 _Seren sighed, he gestured his wife to sit down, she obliged to get an answer._

 _"You remember Atal's son, right?" Seren asked_

 _"You mean our Nephew?" She asked_

 _Seren nodded, he sighed as he slid a piece of paper._

 _"Our son has been caught stealing from him multiple times, he has stolen nearly a seventy thousand Buckles from Aaron over the course of a year and a half. Today, he had driven him out of town after trying to 'tax' him again." Seren said_

 _Seren's wife looked at him shocked._

 _"Yo-you mean?" She said_

 _"Yes, i didn't tell you since i didn't want to break your heart about what our son was doing. But if i had told, you would have dealt with it better than i could have. It was my fault that he was dr-"_

 _"Seren, it wasn't your fault. It was our son's, i knew he didn't tolerate others well. If he knew that was his cousin, he might have treated him with more respect." Seren's wife said_

 _Tears started to go down Seren's eyes as he put his face into his hands._

 _"Why, why didn't i stop Atal the day those bandits came." Seren said_

 _Seren's wife comforted him that night, making sure he would understand that the past was in the past._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Seren stopped doing his paperwork, he sighed and got up. He went to the barracks and grabbed a bow along with some arrows, he left putting another soldier in charge for a bit. Seren had a determined look on his eyes.

"I'm gonna keep this town up by myself, i'll make sure of that old friend." Seren said

He then walked to the marketplace, ready to do some stuff for the people.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Chapter 4: Hotland

Yep, things are gonna get really weird quick.

* * *

After Aaron arrived back, he found himself at another yellow star which was nearby a giant building with the words 'LAB' written over it. He put his hand like he did with the other stars **.**

 **[Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this. You're filled with Determination]**

When that was said and done, Aaron continued on to the laboratory. He opened the door and found himself in a dark room, he had no idea what was going on.

"Is anyone here?" Aaron asked

No response, he walked a couple steps forward before seeing himself on a security cam. He just looked at in silence, he then ignored the fact that he was being watched still. That's when he heard a door woosh open, he heard clacking footsteps. The lights then came on, there was a yellow female lizard-like Monster with a lab coat, glasses, and buck teeth. The two just looked at each other in silence, Aaron then asked this.

"Who are you?"

"We-well i'm Doctor Alphys, Royal Scientist of King Asgore." She explained

Aaron nodded, he then asked this afterward.

"Were you the one watching me on the security cameras?" Aaron asked

"I-i was, i installed them to keep an eye on the area's." Alphys said

Aaron then gained a shocked look, he then bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for destroying one of them, i thought some creep was watching me." Aaron said

"It's okay, i understand why. Anyone would react the same way if they just saw a random camera in a bush." Alphys said

Aaron got up and nodded, he then looked around before he looked at Alphys.

"So, i guess i should get going." Aaron said

"I should warn you, a robot i made... he's trying to kill you." Alphys said

Aaron and Chara just looked at Alphys with a blank look.

"Wha-"

That's when a robot bursted through the wall, music blaring in the background. Aaron looked at the scene very confused.

"What the hell?" Aaron asked

"Hello beauties and gentlemen, i'm Mettaton and welcome to the Quiz Show with our guest the Human!" Mettaton said

Aaron heard clapping as confetti rained down from the ceiling, Aaron was about to ask what Mettaton meant but was interrupted.

"And if he gets any questions wrong, he will die and horrible along with very painful death!" Mettaton said

Aaron's face then slightly paled at that, he then shook it off knowing that somehow Mettaton wouldn't kill him.

"Okay, on to our first question. What's the prize for answering a question correctly?"

A screen popped up in front of Aaron, he then looked at Alphys who responded with this.

"I gave him holographic technology since he was supposed to be an entertainment robot."

Aaron nodded, he then thought this as the questions appeared.

'Why the hell is this happening again?'

The answer was either A)Money, B) Mercy, C) New Car, or D) More questions, Aaron knew that he wouldn't get anything more except questions. So he chose D.

"Correct! Onto the next question, what is King Asgore's full name?"

It was either A) Lord Fluffybuns, B) Fuzzy Pushover, C) Asgore Dreemurr, or D) Dr. Friendship. Aaron got a small chuckle out of Lord Fluffybuns but knew it was Asgore Dreemurr.

"Correct! Now, what are Robots made of?"

"Easy, Metal and Magic." Aaron said

Mettaton just looked at Aaron silent.

"Your correct and all but wait for the answers to load next time." Mettaton said

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"This question is a tough one. Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"

It was either A) 31.054, B) 16.232, C) 32.049, or D) 32.058 to which Aaron looked at with a derp face, he had no idea what the answer was. His eyes darted towards Alphys to see her forming her fingers into the letter D. After that, Aaron chose D.

"Correct! Now how many flies are in this jar?" Mettaton asked

It was either A) 54, B) 53, C) 55, or D) 52, Aaron thought long and hard about the answer.

 **[Knowing the answer will come to you fills you with Patience]**

Aaron's eyes turn a bright cyan as time around him slows down, he counts the flies in the jar to be fifty-four. After the eye glow disappeared, he pressed A.

"Correct! Weird eye color change but moving on!" Mettaton said

Alphys looked at Aaron confused yet interested, to which he didn't notice.

"Now, what is this Monster?"

It was either A) Froggit, B) Whimsum, C) Moldsmal, or D) Mettaton

They were all the same answer, Heck Yeah. Aaron just a random letter seeing as it either meant all of them were wrong or all of them were right.

"Correct! How many letters are in the name, Mettaton?" Mettaton said as he continued on the N

Aaron chose C since before Mettaton continue on with the letter N, it was eight.

"Correct! And for the final question. In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

Aaron was about to be given the answer's when Alphys spoke up.

"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..." She trailed off at the end

Aaron and Mettaton along with Chara looked at Alphys with a blank look, or rather it seemed for Mettaton. He's a square box with no facial features, what do you expect?

"Are you helping our contestant Alphys?" Mettaton asked

Alphys stammered a little as Mettaton chuckled slightly.

"I guess we're gonna have to use a question that you know the answer to, WHO DOES ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

It was either A) Undyne, B) Asgore, C) Aaron, or D) Don't know, Aaron looked at C with an angry look. He then looked at Mettaton with a look that clearly said 'The fuck is this?!' along with Chara glaring at Mettaton.

"TAKE MY NAME OFF AS AN ANSWER!" Aaron yelled

"Oooh, touchy~." Mettaton responded

Aaron's name was erased as answer leaving him with three to go with. Aaron just tapped Undyne since he really didn't care.

"Correct! See Alphys, even he can see that your in love with her." Mettaton said

"I-i didn't even try." Aaron said

Aaron just looked at Mettaton shocked as Alphys's face was a bright red, that's when the screen disappeared.

"We'll continue this later, Alphys may have helped you her but she won't later." Mettaton said

Mettaton then left, leaving the room with only two beings. Aaron and Alphys looked at each other silent.

"Honestly, i kind of ship it. I've kind of heard of this kind of thing before." Aaron said

Alphys sighed and looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"Considering Mettaton's out for your Soul, i would suggest getting my number in order to, well be guided through Hotland." Alphys explained

Aaron shrugged as he handed over his phone, Alphys then looked at it shocked.

"This thing is ancient, where did you get this?" Alphys asked

"I was given it, really didn't care about it that much since it's kind of just... a phone." Aaron said

"Hold on a sec." Alphys said

Alphys then went to another room with the phone, Aaron heard a chainsaw and screaming which kind of freaked him out a little. Alphys then came back with an 'upgraded' phone, it has a small keychain with a rainbow-colored heart on it.

"It can text and access the Undernet." Alphys explained

"Okay but don't text me a whole bunch, just do it for the stuff you need to explain and that's it. I need to focus." Aaron said

Alphys nodded as Aaron walked out of the lab, after a small bit of walking. He found another yellow star, he put his hand over it.

 **[The wooshing sound of steam and cogs fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then continued to move on, ready to get through Hotland.

 **After solving puzzles and finding a Burnt Pan as he kept in on his side**

Aaron had used the final vent to hop over to the next area, finding himself in an oddly dark room despite in a land with fire.

"Alphys, the lights are off." Aaron said

" _Don't worry, i'll hack in and turn them on_." Alphys replied

That's when the lights turn on.

" _I didn't finish hacking in yet, is that... oh no_." Alphys said

"Ooooh YEAH! Welcome viewer's to a new show, so you better pre-heat your ovens because it's time for!" Mettaton said

That's when a sign saying 'Cooking with a Killer Robot' came down from the ceiling as did confetti, Aaron was confused at this.

"Today we're making a cake, with the help from my assistant. The Human!" Mettaton said

A spotlight came over Aaron as he heard clapping, he just waved a little with a nervous smile.

"He'll need to get me Milk, Eggs, and Sugar so we can start." Mettaton said

Aaron then grabbed the exact items (all on a counter, would you look at that), he placed them near Mettaton.

"And now for our special ingrediant!" Mettaton said

"Cake mix?" Aaron asked

"NOPE! A Human Soul!" Mettaton said

Mettaton then got out a chainsaw, Aaron's eyes suddenly turned orange as his hands produced an orange aura around it. Aaron then grabbed the blade of the chainsaw and broke it, he heard shocked gasps from all around him.

"Couldn't we use a subsitute?" Aaron asked

"And why would we do that?" Mettaton asked

"One word, Vegans." Aaron said

Mettaton just looked at Aaron in silence.

"Good point, luckily we have a can of Artifical Human Soul!" Mettaton said

Aaron saw the can nearby on a counter, he walked over and was about to grab it. When it suddenly went up a large pillar made up of counters, Aaron saw Mettaton flying nearby.

"We run on a strict schedule, so that means your gonna have to fly up there and get the can in one minute." Mettaton said

That's when Mettaton flew up, Aaron then heard Alphys say this.

" _Oh no, in my rush i forgot to put in the jetpack feature_."

"Alphys, i can handle this." Aaron said as his eyes turned dark blue

Aaron's shoes then had a blue aura around them, Aaron took a running start and was RUNNING up the wall. The audience gasps at this as Mettaton seemed to look at Aaron surprised.

"Though you would have a jetpack or something but this will have to do!" Mettaton said

That's when Mettaton started to throw down baking ingredients, Aaron dodged them while also hitting some away with his shield. Aaron had made it up and grabbed the can as he stood on top of the pillar, Mettaton was flying nearby.

"Impressive and all... but haven't you seen a cooking show before?" Mettaton said/asked

"Nope." Aaron responded

"...I baked the cake ahead of time, so there was no point to this." Mettaton said

Aaron just looked at Mettaton blankly, he sighed loudly that even people in Snowdin could hear him.

"Okay, whatever." Aaron said as he casually walked down the pillar

After he arrived at the bottom, his eye color turned back to normal.

" _H-how did you do that_?" Alphys asked

"Magic apparantly." Aaron said

Aaron then just continued on, finding another yellow star.

 **[An ominous structure looms in the distance. You're filled with Determination]**

After that, Aaron had walked a bit to find an elevator. He opened the door and went in, elevator music played as he went up.

 **2 Minutes of waiting later**

Aaron had finally made it up, he then kept going seeing as it wouldn't go up any farther. Aaron then noticed Sans working a another stand, he walked over and decided to ask what he's doing this time.

"oh, hey kid." Sans said

"Sup, so what are you selling this time?" Aaron asked

"hot dogs, want one?" Sans asked

Aaron nodded as he payed the amount for a Hot Dog, he bit into it, that's when he realized that the sausage was not made of meat but plant matter. Aaron spat it out and glared at Sans a little for giving him a fake hot dog.

"oh yeah, i actually ran out of hot dogs. have a hot cat instead." Sans said

Aaron payed for the Hot Cat and saw it was like a hot dog but with a cat face and ears, Aaron ate it and it made a meow sound. After that, Aaron continued on.

 **After finding a Stained Apron (which he tied to his back but was covered by his poncho) and solving one puzzle**

Aaron found himself in a room with a safe, a mousehole, and another on of those yellow stars. Aaron put his hand over it.

 **[Knowing the mouse might one day hack into the computerized safe and get the cheese. It fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then sat down, he was kind of getting tired of moving. Chara appeared near him and saw down.

"So, getting tired?" Chara asked

"We've been moving practically nonstop since we got here, i think a break is deserving." Aaron said

Aaron then got out his canteen (which he actually found at the Snowdin Shop, the owner explained it was for travelers) and drank some water, he then put it away. He sighed as he enjoyed the surprisingly warm area, the name may imply hot but it's actually warm for an area made of stone, lava, and metal along with intense fire. After resting a bit, he got up and continued on. When he suddenly encountered two guys in armor with large swords, one of them had bunny ears while the other seemed to be bat wings.

"Stop right there, we got an anonymous tip that a Human with a white poncho was here, wandering around in Hotland." The bunny eared one said

"Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe." The bat eared on said

That's when they noticed Aaron's poncho.

"Oh, your the Human. Suck we gotta kill, you don't seem that bad." The bunny eared one said

Aaron's Soul appeared on his chest as he drew his Sword and Shield.

"RG 01 and RG 02 are ready to fight you."

Aaron dodged their attacks while cleaning RG 02's armor since he kind of didn't really like dirt, after a bit, RG02 was sweating after a bit.

"Aw man, it's way to hot in this armor. I'm taking this off." He said

RG 02 then took off his armor, revealing his abs. Aaron really didn't care, though he did notice Chara nosebleed a little.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" RG 01 said

"Wh-what?" RG 02 asked

"Listen, i like LIKE you RG 02!" RG 01 said

Aaron looked at the two surprised, he then asked this.

"So... RG 02, do you like him back?"

RG 02 just looked down, he then sighed and looked at RG 01.

"Yeah, i do... me and him work so well together. I've... kind of developed it after a bit." RG 02 said

The two seemed to smile.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" RG 01 asked

"Thought you would never asked." RG 02 said

The two then left, Aaron looking happily.

"Ah love, no matter what gender. It's sometimes true, it this case. It is." Aaron said

Aaron then continued on, knowing he helped someone out. Aaron walked a bit and then found himself in dark room, he sighed as he said this.

"Alphys."

" _Already on it_." Alphys replied

The lights came on, Aaron heard Mettaton's voice.

"GOOOOD EVENING! Welcome to our newscast, MTT News with me as your host. Currently, our correspondent, the Human, is looking for news out on the field!" Mettaton said

Aaron looked over to his right to see Mettaton in front of a giant cardboard wall, Aaron only had this thought.

'The fuck is going on?'

He saw that he was being lookedM at through a square, he sighed as he looked around. He looked at the video game, the glass of water, and the dog (which he patted gently on the head, he likes dogs). After which, Mettaton reported this.

"Oh my! It seems everything in this area is actually a bomb! That Dog's a bomb! That Video Game is a bomb! That glass of water a bomb! Even my words are...!"

That's when the new screen blew up, revealing Mettaton wearing a red suit with some papers as he was flying.

"Brave correspondent... If you don't defuse all of these... This big bomb will blow you to smithereens in 2 minutes! Then you won't be living any longer! How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers are gonna love watching this! Good luck, darling!" Mettaton said

Aaron's eye slightly twitched as he wanted to scream and yell but he didn't, he said this.

"Alphys, text me the locations of the bombs and i'll defuse them." Aaron said

" _O-okay_." Alphys said

Aaron had a map of all the bombs, he was lucky to have worked at a fireworks stand once. Despite getting paid, he did learn a lot about explosives.

 **After disarming two of the explosives**

"Okay, Alphys, don't tell me i have to disarm a glass of water." Aaron said

" _You don't, it doesn't even have an explosive inside_ it." Alphys said

Mettaton returned, he seemed to look slightly annoyed.

"It seems you've foiled me once again! Curse you Human, curse you Alphys. I don't curse my eight viewers since they are so great!" Mettaton said

Mettaton then left, Aaron sighed afterward.

"This shit is getting reaallllyyyy annoying." Aaron said

" _On the bright side, a-at least you survived_." Alphys said

Aaron just sighed again and kept going, knowing that this was gonna take a bit.

 **After going through some puzzles.**

Aaron had saw another one of those yellow stars after solving another puzzle door, he put his hand over it.

 **[The smell of cobwebs fills the air. You're filled with Determination]**

Aaron then walked into the next room, seeing large bits of webbing. He then walked onto a giant bit of web, that's when he couldn't move as soon as he reached the center.

"Ahuhu, it seems that you are in my trap." He heard

Aaron looked over to see a lavender-skinned spider monster wearing red rompers with buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well with her hair in twin pigtails.

"Oh, hi." Aaron said casually

"Wait, aren't you supposed to freak out over a spider?" She asked confused

"Depends, are you venomous?" Aaron asked

"No, i do have spiders that are but that's mainly in case someone tries to attack me in my shop." She explained

"Then i don't have a reason to be afraid." Aaron said

She looked at Aaron confused, she sighed.

"Well, i don't think your that bad." She said

"You too, so what's your name?" Aaron asked

"Muffet, and yours?" She asked back

"Aaron, so... can i go now?" Aaron asked

"Can you buy at least one product before leaving, normally i would have offered you but i wasn't at my stand at the time." Muffet explained

Aaron shrugged, he kind of did like the Spider Products. The Spider Cider was pretty good in his opinion.

"Alright, for a specially made Spider Donut. That'll be nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine G." Muffet said

Aaron luckily did have enough money, he doesn't buy much at the shops, he gets into a lot of encounters, and he did save on money at the Temmy Shop back when he had that Buckey of G. Aaron gave her the G and he got a donut in return, Muffet let him go and he left happily while drinking some of his last jug of Spider Cider.

'What a nice human.' She thought

Aaron made to the next area, he saw a poster of Mettaton's musical and just sighed outloud. He knew that he was gonna have to go through some bullshit, so he had a plan. Aaron walked in, he saw Mettaton and ignored his singing. He started to listen in time for the dungeon part, he then back flipped away as a trapdoor opened. He glared at Mettaton as he looked at Aaron surprised.

"Okay, ENOUGH OF THIS!" Aaron yelled

"Aaron looked at Mettaton with a glare and pointed a finger at him.

"If you want my Soul, **Fight** for it or LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aaron said

"Okay, fine, i'll meet you at the end of the Core." Mettaton said

Mettaton then left, Aaron sighed as he heard a phone call from Alphys. He picked up and said this.

"Yes?" Aaron asked

" _Wow, you really avoided that trap, how did you know it was gonna be there_?" Alphys asked

"I kind of figured that out after learning enough about Mettaton, plus he started to talk when i reached that spot which would distract me long enough for me to fall down through the trap door. So i thought 'Fuck that' and just didn't listen until he mentioned the word Dungeon because of course he would say that for theatrics." Aaron said

" _...That's sound really complicated_." Alphys said

"Yeah but it worked." Aaron said

Aaron then hung up and walked around the trap door, allowing him to reach the next area. After making it, he saw a hotel. Aaron walked over, he saw Sans, an alleyway, and the entrance to the hotel

Aaron then walked down the alleyway and met a crocodile Monster with a cat Monster. Both female, they noticed Aaron.

"Oh hey, buy our stuff!" The cat said

"I'm Bratty, she's Catty." The crocodile said

"Name's Aaron, so i'll have a look around." Aaron said

Aaron bought an Empty Gun with a holster which he asked if he could practice with on some old Bottles, they obliged. Aaron aimed it, he could feel energy charge up in the old revolver. He fired out yellow bullets, Aaron looked at the gun afterward.

"Well that's Magic." Aaron said

He then bought the Cowboy Hat, which he put on on head. It kind of made him look cool and mysterious as he put the gun in it's holster on his right side, Aaron left with a goodbye. He walked over to Sans, wanting to know why he's here.

"hey kid." Sans said

"You already know what i'm going to ask." Aaron said

"yeah i know, i'm just here to relax a little. wanna hang out?" Sans asked

"Honestly, yeah. I kind of need to chill with someone who isn't out to kill me." Aaron said with a sigh

After going through another 'shortcut' he and Sans were at a table, Sans then mentioned this.

"back in snowdin, you know that door you came out of?" Sans asked

"Yeah, why?" Aaron asked

"the lady behind there, i always told puns with. she told me to promise not to kill you before you went through, and i did but if i didn't-"

"I would be dead, huh." Aaron said

"yep, you guessed it. though why would you think that?" Sans asked

"Sans, we both know your more powerful than you seem, i always get the feeling that if i do something out of character for me. I would have a **bad time**." Aaron said

"...well kid, seems you get it. though i have a question that's been on my mind lately." Sans said

"Sure, shoot away." Aaron said

"what was your life like on the surface?" Sans said

This question caught Aaron off guard, he sighed as he looked down.

"you don't have to tell m-"

"I... i need to get this out there before we get to the Surface." Aaron said

Sans looked at Aaron concerned, Aaron looked at Sans with a somber smile.

"I... never had the best life on the Surface, i was an orphan that was later kicked out of the orphanage he was at for accidentally setting something on fire. The kids bullied me and took my money along with what little i had, so i had to learn to defend myself. I took care of myself through hunting and doing odd jobs." Aaron said

Aaron then placed his bow and arrow on the table.

"I used this to survive, i don't want to kill people. I'm fine with animals since that's the circle of life but people and especially Monsters. It doesn't feel right, so i chose to live with others in peace... until." Aaron said, hesitant to tell how he fell down here

"until what?" Sans asked

"Until... i was ran out, i had a huge payday, lot's of food to survive a couple months. I felt as though things were looking up, that's when those bullies came to my home. They wanted to take my money as a 'tax' for living in 'his' town, he used his father's authority against me... so i ran. I took my savings, i took the items i used for self defense and hunting with me. I ran up Mt. Ebott in order to get away, it worked but then i knew i couldn't go back. I... well you know what happens next when you have nothing left in your life." Aaron said

Sans looked at Aaron concerned, he sighed.

"well your alive kid, your gonna get home somehow. so i guess i shouldn't blame you for having hope." Sans said

Sans then walked away from the table, he looked at Aaron one last time.

"you know i'm rooting for ya kid." Sans said

And then he left, Aaron got up while taking his Bow and Arrow withe him, he was about to leave the room but was stopped by the Monster behind the counter.

"That skeleton gave you a room key to here, so enjoy your stay." He said

Aaron nodded as he took the room key, Aaron saw the yellow star again and walked over to it. He put his hand over it as usual.

 **[The relaxing atmosphere of this hotel fills you with Determination]**

Aaron then walked over to his room, walked inside, and got into the bed. He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Another chapter down.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Meanwhile 4

Yep, more Surface stuff.

* * *

Seren had his arrow drawn, he saw his target, a stag. It started to eat some grass on the ground, Seren then let go of the arrow.

 ***Ka-chunk***

The stag fell over, it's neck impaled by the arrow. Seren walked over and harvested some of the meat and hide, he walked back to town and gave said items to the person that requested it. It was his last task for the day, he went back to the station and sat down as he reviewed some paperwork. The bankruptcy files didn't go through seeing as they had enough money to pass by, he sighed as he looked at some more files. Apparently, his son did more than just take from Aaron, he stole from multiple people in the town. He used his so-called 'power' to 'tax' them, he even invested some of the money in an illegal drug trade which somehow earned him more money. All of it was found in his clubhouse a little aways from the town, the people involved were arrested and the drug trade was shut down. He even had a small thing with other thieves, they stole with him and they splited the profit.

"Geez, what has my son been up to in his spare time?" He asked himself

That's when he got up and left the station, he walked over to Aaron home. He saw that there was a cupboard in the way, so he had to enter through the roof. He moved the cupboard back up and looked around, his place was kind of small for one person. He didn't really have a bed on the second floor, it was more like a pile of old cloth made to be the mattress and his blanket that he would have around him is what he slept under. He did have a bathroom but he would have to go out and get water to do anything except go to the toilet, in the center of what was considered the living room was a rug that he most likely laid on as sunlight would hit the spot perfectly. Nearby was a table with some plates inside the cabinets along with wooden knives and forks in the drawers, carved to perfection for consuming food. He didn't see food or fridge, so he most likely had eaten them before they could go bad and used his money to buy food for the usual three meals a day.

"His life must have been hell living alone." Seren mumbled

That's when he saw a loose bit of stone, he moved it and saw a small ornate silver box with a blue gem with gold lining all around it like vines. In it was a note, he read it.

 _Dear whoever found this_

 _You probably found this box after exploring my home to see if i've gone missing or to look for evidence or to check on me (which is unlikely)_

 _This box formerly or still does contain my life savings, if my life savings are not there. I most likely took them, if they are. Spend it on stuff you need, not what you want. Even if you've bullied me in the past._

 _There are other items here to find but they are probably not worth much as this box or even the money inside, so if you do find them._

 _Use them as you will._

 _Formerly alive or still alive_

 _Aaron_

Seren put down the note, realizing that his son had done a lot more harm than he thought, he got up and look around. He found notes relating how much money and food he lost, the amount of money lost was the same but the amount of food stolen was actually noticeable. Even marking down the days he had no food due to his money either stolen or his food stolen, he had found evidence on multiple raids on his home which included the reason he didn't have a fridge or even proper plates and silverware, he also had schematics on weaponry he was learning to build for hunting purposes, he had a book marked with money gained and lost to work up to a goal of getting a proper self defense weapon, he even was looking at housing as if he wanted a different home. Some of this was enough evidence along with the others to convict Seren's son of stealing from Aaron alone, the rest just proved Aaron was trying to live life. Seren grabbed the items and headed out the door, not before giving one last glance and saying this.

"I still hope your alive."

He then left, knowing that all this stuff would have to be given back to the proper owner soon.

* * *

Yep, Aaron does live a sad, sad life indeed.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Chapter 5: The Core

Time for a fabulous fight.

* * *

After resting, Aaron got from the bed he was resting in and walked over to the entrance to store. He walked in and saw another cat Monster, this time noticeably more annoyed at life as he failed to hide it behind his smile.

"You okay?" Aaron asked

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day (TM)." He said

Aaron got a bit concerned about him, he then asked the same question again.

"I mean... i don't really know, i've kind of... wasted my life here i guess?" He said

"Oh... that must suck." Aaron said

"Yeah, i mean, i wish i could be your age little buddy." He said

"It's not great to be me either." Aaron replied

The cat Monster just looked at Aaron silent, kind of concerned really.

"How so?" He asked

"Back on the Surface, i kind of get my money stolen as an apparent tax by these kids that are my age, they even stole more than that. My fridge, my silverware, my goddamn plates, and they even stole food! Why do they need food when they're parents buy them some?" Aaron said

"Wow, that sounds... brutal." The cat Monster said

"Not even the end of it, they're the reason why i'm here. After getting a huge pay, which i was going to use to buy a better house since i lived in abandoned one, they just came on by, saying that i give them my money as a tax for living there. So i ran away from them while taking my life savings and what little items i have, left the place, fell down a hole, and now i'm here. Talking to you, which is kind of nice really." Aaron said

The cat Monster just looked at Aaron silently.

"Huh, so you've had a pretty shitty life. Well little buddy, i think when we both get on the surface. We could work together and actually have a good time." He said

"Yep... so what's your name?" Aaron asked

"My name, well, it's Don but people call me Burgerpants for some odd reason." He said

"Well Don, my name's Aaron." Aaron said

The two shook hands, Aaron bought a Glamburger, a Starfait, and a Legendary Hero. He left, feeling a little less stressed. He almost felt like... he could relate to someone, never happened before but now it did. Aaron walked into the Core, afterward. He received a phone call and answered it.

" _Okay, the Core shifts and changes. So your gonna need to figure your way around, from what i can tell... i don't know where to go_." Alphys said

"Oh, at least your honest about this. I'll find a way to get to Mettaton." Aaron said

He then hung up, he then started to walk.

 **After fighting Wizards and solving many puzzles**

Aaron found himself at a crossroads, he saw a yellow star and put his hand over it.

 **[The air is filled with the smell of ozone... it fills you with Determination]**

Aaron was about to continue when he suddenly got a phone call from an unknown person, he answered it.

"Human." He heard

Aaron recognized the voice, he then asked this.

"Is that you Gaster?" Aaron asked

"Yes, listen, your going to reach the King soon. I feel as though that... your journey might end, so please... save me from this hell." Gaster said

"Yeah, i will Gaster. Don't worry, i won't forget you." Aaron said

The phone then hung up, Aaron was now even more determined to get to the Surface.

 **After fighting Knights and solving more puzzles**

Aaron had managed to find his way to the end, Alphys called him and found his location was at the end. Aaron nodded as he put his hand over a yellow star.

 **[Behind this door must be the elevator to the King's castle. You're filled with Determination]**

Aaron then walked through the door, he saw Mettaton, standing there.

"Well darling, i guess it's time for you to stop the 'malfunctioning' robot. You know what, no, i'm gonna tell you the truth. I haven't been malfunctioning, all of it was a show put on by Alphys to make you like her." Mettaton said

Aaron and Mettaton looked at each other in silence, he then said this.

"Kind of figured that out." Aaron said

"Wait what?" Mettaton asked surprised

"Oh come on, tell me you haven't heard of this before? A lonely, socially inept person tries to make people like them by looking like a hero to them or doing what seems to be the best course of action or gets peer pressured into doing something they don't like/ might get them hurt. I may not watch much anime or television but i do have some experience there. But you know what." Aaron said

Aaron then gets into an offensive position, ready to draw a gun on him.

"I DON'T CARE, she hasn't tried to kill me so far. You've could have told me the truth earlier if you didn't care that much about her, yet you did." Aaron said

"...and what does that mean?" Mettaton asked

"You damn robot, YOU ARE HER ONLY FRIEND!" Aaron said

Mettaton looks at Aaron silent.

"Undyne is a love interest, Asgore is a co-worker, and you are her creation which IS AND STILL ARE HER ONLY FRIEND!" Aaron said

Mettaton still looks at Aaron silent.

"If we're going to fight, at least have something at stake instead of 'I want to entertain the Human's' that just plain selfish." Aaron said

 **Meanwhile**

Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne are currently watching Aaron talk to Mettaton on the television.

" _Undyne fought me because she wanted to free people, Papyrus fought me because he wanted some form of friendship which he wanted with someone that would care for him as he would do back, Asgore wants my Soul because i'm the key to freeing everyone from this hell. Alphys wanted to help me because you didn't treat her as a friend, all you treated her was as a backup singer in your life and probably your shows too_!" Aaron yelled

The three Monsters watched as he chewed out the Undergrounds star.

"wow, the kid must really have some pent-up aggression towards him." Sans said

"AGREED, I THINK MAYBE HE'S BEING A BIT TOO HARSH?" Papyrus said

"Nah, he's kind of right." Undyne said

They then continued to watch.

 **Back with Aaron**

"So while you may be the Star of the Underground, i don't care because i'm ending this. AND THEN I'M GOING TO FREE EVERYONE HERE, WHETHER OR NOT YOU TRY TO KILL ME!" Aaron said

Mettaton then seemed to sigh.

"You want to fight me? Then i'm going to make it fabulous." Mettaton said

That's when Mettaton switched something on, causing him to shake and shudder. That's when smoke appears all around the arena.

"OH YEAH!" He heard

The smoke cleared to reveal Mettaton, but with black hair, a purple chest, black leggings, and pink heeled boots. There was an audience surrounding them in stands as multiple cameras were around, there was a board with the words RATINGS with numbers and a graph under it.

"Looks like i have unveiled this form early." Mettaton said

"Mettaon EX poses into battle."

Aaron then threw off his poncho which landed a couple of feet behind him, revealing him in his hoodies with the knife around his waist along with the gun, the book, he clenched his fists which showed everyone the gloves he wore, his hat covering some of the lighting reaching his face, the glasses hanging off his hoodie with the faded ribbon tied around his arm still, the manly bandanna blowing in the wind slightly, the stained apron on his back along with the sword and shield. He looked at Mettaton with a glare as he drew the gun, he said this.

"Time for the final act."

Mettaton tried to kick Aaron but he rolled out of the way in time as he fired off a shot, Mini versions of Mettaton came down. Aaron dodged some of their attacks while one grazed his shoulder, he took out a Legendary Hero and consumed it as he posed. He then jumped over Mettaton, wagging a finger with a cocky smirk. Mettaton noticed the ratings go up, he smiled as he tried to kick Aaron which he dodged with a slide while posing. Aaron then spun right back up and fired again, Mettaton growled in anger as he tried to kick Aaron again but instead it launched him in the air. He made a peace sign at the audience with anime stars somehow coming out behind him which made the crowd go nuts, Aaron started to fall to the ground but fired again as he posed afterward. Mettaton managed to get a hit in but he ate a Glamburger, Aaron then threw a knife which hit Mettaton and came back to Aaron.

"Well, our ratings seemed to be pretty high. So we'll take one caller before i end this." Mettaton said

That's when someone called in, Mettaton grinned.

"Welcome to the fight of Human's, Robot's, and Monster's. You are on the air right now!" Mettaton said

"I just wanted to say, it would be sad to see you go." The caller said

Mettaton seemed to look downcast at this as Aaron recognized the voice.

"I... always enjoyed watching you, i guess when you're gone. There will be a Mettaton shaped hole in my heart, bye.. i guess." The caller said before hanging up

After the call ended, Mettaton looked at Aaron.

"You know, while the Surface doesn't seem that bad. I think i'll stay here for now, i've still got my fans down here." Mettaton said

"And a great friend too." Aaron said

Mettaton smiled, the audience was then gone as the ratings board disappeared.

"I've got to shut down now, i've used too much battery." Mettaton said

"Yeah... see you Mettaton." Aaron said with a somber smile

Mettaton then shut down, afterwards, Alphys came in.

"O-oh Aaron." Alphys said

"Hey Alphys." Aaron said

Alphys was about to say something before Aaron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of Mettaton, i understand." Aaron said

Alphys nodded, she then left, dragging Mettaton's body with her. Aaron smiled, he then left while getting his poncho back on. Not continuing forward, but deciding to pay Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne a visit in Snowdin.

 **Later**

Aaron was back in Snowdin, he saw Undyne and Papyrus out front, he waved as he said this.

"HEY!"

They looked over to see Aaron and grinned as he walked over.

"HELLO AARON! WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?" Papyrus asked

"Here to visit." Aaron said

"Aaron, i need you to deliver a letter to Alphys." Undyne said

Aaron nodded, taking the letter, he then walked to River Person and rode back to Hotland. He walked over to the front of the lab and slide it under the door, after hearing some mumbling. Alphys comes out.

"I didn't know you f-felt that way." Alphys said

Aaron had no idea what she was talking about but went along, at this points, he kind of wanted to go with the flow.

"I mean, i guess." Aaron said

"Ye-yeah, there was no name on the letter." Alphys said

Aaron mentally facepalmed, whenever you sign a letter, you put your name on it or take a picture of it with your name on it, or have dogs tags saying the same thing, or tattoo it. Really make all precautions for the message to make it through to them is what the lesson was, Aaron learned that after watching some anime on the TV's at the local shops that were playing.

 **Later at the Garbage Dump**

Aaron was still in his usual clothing as Alphys was wearing a red dress with polka dots.

"S-so, how are you?" Alphys asked

"Good, you?" Aaron asked

"Pretty good, do... you like anime?" Alphys asked

"Yes, i may not watch much but i do like it." Aaron said

That's when Aaron saw Undyne walk over, a good chunk of her hair let down, wearing a black jacket with a white turtleneck along with a white scarf, some black jeans, he noticed that she had some lipstick on along with a light colored eyepatch. Alphys noticed Undyne, looking at the two confused.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked

"Apparently i'm on a date, Undyne." Aaron said with a serious look

"What?" Undyne asked

"You forgot to sign your name on it." Aaron said

Undyne was then thinking, she then had a look of realization.

"I'm an idiot." She said

"Somewhat because since you probably watched anime with Alphys, you forgot that step." Aaron said

Undyne sighed, she then looked at Alphys with a geniuine look.

"Alphys, i screwed up on trying to ask you out on a date. So, will you go on a date with me?" Undyne said/asked

"Y-YEAH!" Alphys said

The two then left, Undyne then came back.

"Wait, if that's anime we watched. Then is anime real?" She asked

"Nope." Aaron said bluntly

"Oh... thanks for clarifying that, something could have gone terribly wrong when we got on the Surface." Undyne said

"Any time." Aaron said

Undyne then left, that's when he saw Papyrus pop up from the trash.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HAVE TO TRAIN ALPHYS FOR A SECOND!" Papyrus said

"Papyrus, go home." Aaron said

Papyrus somehow hopped all the away back to Snowdin, in one leap, like he heard the Nyeh heh's end at the start of Waterfall. Aaron sighed.

"I'm going to the hotel, i'm getting some sleep, i'm too tired for this shit." Aaron said

Aaron then left the garbage dump, knowing that today was a long day.

* * *

and that's a wrap.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	11. Chapter 6: True Lab

So, guess we're finding out the truth.

* * *

Aaron woke up to hear his phone ringing, he got up and answered it with a yawn.

"Yes?" Aaron said groggily

" _HELLO AARON_!" He heard Papyrus say

"What is it?" Aaron asked, somewhat annoyed

" _I FEEL STRONGLY THAT YOU SHOULD GO TO ALPHYS'S LAB, FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON_." Papyrus said

Aaron just groggily blinked at that, he then said this confused.

"Okay?"

Papyrus then hung up, Aaron got up and got dressed. Chara appeared nearby him as he did.

"So why would Papyrus want you to go to Alphys's lab?" Chara asked

"Don't know but we're going to find out." Aaron said as he adjusted his glove

He left the room and walked back to Alphys's lab, on the ground was a note. It read this.

 _Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... Your support means a lot to me. But... As difficult as it is to say this... You guys alone can't magically make my own problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know "the truth." Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did_

 _Alphys_

Aaron put down the note and looked at the door, it was open. For some odd reason, Aaron felt... unnerved by it. Aaron then walked in, it was an elevator. Aaron pressed the button and it started to go down, before stopping and falling. Afterward, it opened after it stopped. Aaron walked out to find himself in a Dark Lab, he felt as though... he was in one before sort of like this. Aaron shook it off and continued onward, Determined to get this done, Determined to find out the truth.

 **After meeting melted creatures and finding truths**

Aaron had learned a lot in his time here, Flowey is Soulless, the amalgamates were Monster, and that Alphys did experiments. He found the keys afterward putting them in the right place and opened a door, finding himself in a room with a large machine. Aaron walked a couple steps, wondering where Alphys is. He found the machine controlled the elevator's power, he turned the power back on. Aaron turned around to see the amalgamates were there, moving closer towards him. They were about to attack Aaron when.

"HEY! STOP!"

The amalgamates parted to reveal Alphys, looking somewhat annoyed.

"I got you guys some food, okay?!" Alphys said

The amalgamates then left the room, leaving Aaron and Alphys alone.

"Sorry about what happened, they get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time." Alphys said

"I understand but... are you okay?" Aaron asked

"W-why do you ask?" Alphys said

"Listen, i get that you think the elevator thing was an inconvenience for me, which it was, but i was concerned about you. Especially after reading your logs, Alphys... i want to know that you're okay." Aaron said

"I... was afraid, to tell the truth... i thought i would be a coward if i ran away from this." Alphys said

"Kind of but you faced your actions regardless, i know that you've made mistakes but... who cares about that." Aaron said

"Wh-what?" Alphys asked

"You made a major mistake, that's fine. They aren't dead but rather... well let's not discuss that, i think thought. It's time for them to go home." Aaron said

Alphys looked at Aaron silently, her facial expression not knowing what to do. She then smiled at Aaron.

"Your right, thank you for helping me with this." Alphys said

"No problem, just talk to me when you need to." Aaron said

Alphys nodded, the amalgamates came in, Alphys gestured for them to follow. After they left, Aaron went back up the elevator. Thinking about what happened so far, he then smiled a little.

"These guys... they are sort of like a family... maybe... i can finally get that life i've always wanted." Aaron said to himself

After Aaron arrived back up, he walked out of the elevator. Ready to finally see Asgore.

* * *

Kind of a short chapter, i know but there wasn't much to explore in terms of the lab that you've probably heard of before. It's kind of the same thing, you find out the experiments and get shocked by it. I kind of wanted to focus more on Aaron's thoughts with Alphys and what she's done rather than what he's learned, in fact i've kind of expanded upon some minor characters, characters that might not even exist with in the canon, and my own character's backstory along with the Surface.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Chapter 7: New Home

Nearing the end of the journey, it will all come to a climax.

* * *

Aaron had finally made it, the elevator to New Home. He put it off, knowing it would be a bad idea to fight Asgore without making a few friends... he might die here but his memory will be alive. Aaron went up the elevator, he then found himself in a grey area similar to the ruins. He walked a couple steps to find himself looking at a fast ceiling, he could hear words in the wind saying something.

" _Before the seven human's fell, there was an eighth, they were founded by Prince Asriel. After a bit of living there, the Monster's had grown to love the Human with Asgore saying that they are the future of the Monsters. They had grown sick one day, afterward they died after fighting it off to the bitter end. Asriel had absorbed their Soul since they requested their body to be placed in the golden flowers in the middle of a town on the Surface. Asriel managed to but he was attacked in the process, the Human's thinking they killed the child. After arriving back to the Underground, he died on the Golden Flowers near the barrier. Asriel a flower, the Human a ghost in a Human's soul_." The wind said

Aaron was shocked to not only hear Asriel was a flower but Chara... Chara was the first Human to fall down here, he looked over to see Chara having ghostly tears go down their face.

"I... i wanted to free the Monsters... they... were a family to me." Chara said in sobs

Aaron looked at her with sadness, Aaron walked over and managed to hug her somehow despite her being a ghost.

"It's okay, you tried to help and you didn't succeed but that's fine." Aaron said

Chara stopped sobbing after a while, she then disappeared back into Aaron's Soul. Aaron continued on in silence, he found himself in a look-a-like home like Toriel's in the Ruins. He found presents in the kid's room, a Worn Dagger and a Heart Locket that said Best Friends Forever on it. He smiled as he put the locket in his pocket, knowing it was Chara's. He then continued on silently, he later found himself in a golden corridor. He walked a bit, he saw Sans. Looking outside in silence, he then turned his head at Aaron.

"heya kid." Sans said

"Sans." Aaron said

There were bells ringing in the distance, Sans sighed.

"kid, do you know what LOVE and EXP is?" Sans asked

"No idea." Aaron said after some silence

"LV stands for Level Of ViolencE and EXP is EXecution Points." Sans said

"That... sounds bad." Aaron said

"it is, the higher your LV is, the more you distance yourself from people and Monsters. which means you get hurt less and you can bring yourself to hurt others more." Sans explained

Aaron nodded, Sans then said this.

"you haven't gained a single of EXP or LV, instead of Love you gained love."

"Like regular love?" Aaron asked

"yep, you managed to not hurt a single Monster. You tried to make friends with them, except for mad dummy but your reasons were understandable. though... your Soul... i feel like your Soul is different from every other, your Soul's more based around... experience rather than EXP, but eh doesn't matter here." Sans said

Aaron nodded, Sans then moved to the left and gestured the rest of the hallway.

"so go get'm kid, i'm rootin for ya." Sans said

Aaron nodded, he then walked out of the hallway and into the next area, Aaron walked into the final room after putting his hand over a yellow star. He walked into the room, a large Monster with horns and blonde hair was watering the plants.

"I'll be with you in a second, i need to finish watering these flowers." Asgore said

After a couple seconds, Asgore finished up and turned around at Aaron revealing he was the same type of Monster as Toriel. Asgore then frowned slightly at Aaron, Aaron sighed.

"Asgore, i... we don't need t-"

"It is fine Human, if you are not ready. Then don't follow me." Asgore said

Asgore then left the room, Aaron could feel Chara not say anything. He stood there, not knowing what to do next but walk in. And so he did.

* * *

I know, i know, another short chapter. Think of this as a two parter though, one part True Lab, the other part New Home. The final fight will be the best one.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Chapter 8: Hopes and Dreams

Time to use Hope to keep our Dreams alive.

* * *

Aaron walked into the next room, the entire area was just a gradient of white and black. Consuming each other over and over as it changed back and forth, Asgore was standing in front of Aaron with his back turned.

"Asgore." Aaron said

Asgore then turned around, he sighed.

"I... i wish not that we could do this but it was nice to meet you Human. Goodbye." Asgore said

Aaron's Soul appeared, the twilight shine through the barrier which made Aaron be filled to the brim with

 **DETERMINATION**

The fight was about to begin with Asgore was knocked away by a fireball, Aaron's Soul disappeared after that. Toriel appeared, Aaron looked at Toriel shocked.

"To-Toriel!" Aaron said

"Yes Aaron, it is i." She said

"Tori, your back." Asgore said after getting back up

"Don't 'Tori' me, you could have used one Human Soul and got the rest." Toriel said, glaring at Asgore

"It's understandable to be angry but, in hindsight, he did hear his child was killed." Aaron said

Asgore smiled a little as Toriel sighed.

"Fine, i'm going to let this go a little but don't think we're getting back together." Toriel said

"That's fair." Asgore said

That's when they heard screaming, Undyne jumped over Aaron's head and landed in front of him inbetween Asgore and Toriel.

"Nobody fight or else i'm gonna throw so-"

"Undyne." Aaron said

Undyne looked at Aaron, he pointed at Toriel. She then looked at Toriel.

"Oh hello, are you a friend of Aaron's?" She asked

"Yeah, so that's your ex Asgore. That's rough buddy." Undyne said

"I'm over it." Asgore said

That's when Alphys showed up, near Undyne.

"No-nobody fight or-"

"No one's fighting Alphys, Toriel stopped anything before it could happen." Aaron said

Alphys then noticed Toriel, Aaron saw the look on her face and said this.

"That's Asgore's ex-wife if you're curious." Aaron said

Alphys then nodded, Aaron looked at Toriel and said this.

"She is a friend if you're curious also." Aaron said

Toriel merely smiled at Alphys, that's when Papyrus appeared with a cartwheel which was sort of random.

"NO ONE FIGHT OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO ASK UNDYNE FO-"

"No fighting has happened, that's Toriel, she's the ex-wife of Asgore." Aaron said

"OH, HELLO!" Papyrus said

"I'm going to say that your another friend of Aaron." Toriel said

"YEP!" Papyrus said

Sans suddenly appeared near Aaron, which Aaron noticed.

"Oh hey Sans." Aaron said

"sup everyone." Sans said

"I recognize that voice!" Toriel said

"i recognize your voice too." Sans said

"I'm Toriel, it is nice to finally meet you." Toriel said

"sans and same to you." Sans said

Aaron smiled as he saw everyone here.

"So, i guess everyone's here." Aaron said

"NOT EVERYONE!" A familiar voice said

That's when Mettaton poses right in, Aaron rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah, who could forget the star of the Underground. Hey Mettaton." Aaron said

"Hello to you." Mettaton said

Asgore was currently hunched over nearby with Undyne just patting his back.

"It's okay buddy, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Undyne said

"Y-yeah, you gotta go out there and look for one. You've gotta stop going with goat monster and settle with a nice.. cute.. fish?" Alphys said

"I think it's a good metaphor." Aaron said

Mettaton groaned as he said this.

"JUST KISS YOU TWO, the audience is dying for some romance." Mettaton said

"Mettaton, shut up. And i kinda would like to see you two kiss finally." Aaron said

They did, blushing bright red afterward with Toriel shaking her head with a smile.

"So Papyrus, you called everyone here. How did you do that?" Alphys said

"Wait Papyrus did this?" Aaron asked in the background

"LET'S JUST SAY, A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME!" Papyrus said

Aaron, Alphys, and Toriel's face pales.

"A t-tiny flower." Alphys said

"H-helped you?" Aaron said

That's when suddenly, the seven Monsters were being held by a large vine. Flowey appeared before Aaron, he glared at Flowey. He was about to shoot him but he noticed his equipment was taken away, he growled in anger.

"Seriously Flowey!" Aaron said

"You are all a bunch of fools, while you were busy talking. I took the Human Souls and took their power, it's sad really. You spent all your time getting to know them and be friends for them which helped me gain my REAL FORM!" Flowey said

Flowery just laughed and laughed, Aaron asked this.

"Why do this?"

"Because, if you 'win' the game is over and then you'll stop playing and in order for this game to never end. All i have to do is keep that from happening, and i'll kill you. Over and over and OVER AND OVER AND OVER!" Flowey said

That's when Friendliness pellets surround Aaron, they hit him over and over. Causing him to bleed more and more, until he falls over in pain. Aaron stops moving as a rainbow Soul above him breaks, Flowey laughs as the Monster's look down in sadness. That's when the Soul starts to shake, they notice this and Flowery stops laughing. The Soul goes back to its original form, Aaron groans and gets up slowly with a growl of anger. He's still looking down.

"You know Flowey, you may think of this as a game but this isn't." Aaron said

Wind begins to gather under Aaron.

"This is real life, i've had to suffer for so long. I've made friends and even a family here. So here's something you should know." Aaron said

His wounds start to shut as his hair begins to glow slightly, Flowey starts to look at Aaron afraid.

"I,"

Aaron then looks at Flowey, his eyes a rainbow color.

"AM NOT,"

Aaron then stuck out his hand, a sword made of rainbow-colored energy appears in his hand.

"GOING TO,"

A light goes down upon Aaron as he goes into the air.

"GIVE UP!" Aaron yelled

The light disappears as Aaron's body is infused with energy, his Soul now the sword. Aaron lands, his poncho a miriade of colors that never stay the same. His hair floating in some places, he glared at Flowey.

"Well, i guess it's time to TAKE THESE SOULS!" Flowey said

A bright flash engulfs Aaron, after a bit he notices he's in darkness but he's still standing. A goat Monster stands in the distance, Aaron doesn't know who this is.

"I was tired of being a flower, hey Chara. It's me, your best friend." He said

That's when he transforms into a giant goat Monster wearing a robe like Toriel's with black markings as a rainbow is going on in the background.

" **ASRIEL DREEMURR**!" He bellowed with wind causing Aaron's poncho to flap in the wind

Asriel just floated there, Aaron sighed as he summoned a shield with the seven souls symbols on it. Aaron then looks at Asriel with a cocky look.

"I'm not Chara, i'm AARON!" He said

Aaron started his attack, dodging Asriel's like giant stars crashing down, rainbow cannons firing, swords being clashed against as rainbow thunder rains down from the sky.

"You're still standing in my way, well what can your Determination do against THIS!" He said

The world goes black again, a giant creature rises from the depths of darkness. Asriel now has a heart in the center with his body being separate from his arms, he seemed to chuckle. Aaron tried to summon his weapon again but nothing happened, he tried calling for help but nothing. He saw Chara appear near him, Chara sighed as he looked at Aaron.

"Please, stop him." Chara said

Aaron nodded, he knew exactly what to do.

"SANS! PAPYRUS!" Aaron yelled

"What are you doing? Asriel asked

That's when the Papyrus and Sans appeared before Aaron, their faces covered by static. They started to attack Aaron, he dodged them while trying to help them.

"What does a skeleton tile their roof with? Shin-gles?" Aaron said with a wink

Aaron dodged another bone attack, he then said this.

"I could go for some spaghetti right now." Aaron said

A slow moving one was dodged with Aaron saying this.

"You guys are my friends." Aaron said

The static disappeared from their faces.

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND TO!" Papyrus said

"hehe, yeah, you've got my confidence kid." Sans said

The Souls disappear, Asriel looking at Aaron shocked. Before Asriel could say anything, Aaron yelled this.

"UNDYNE!"

Undyne then appeared, static also on her face. Aaron blocked a spear attack with his shield as he said this.

"Let's do some training sometime." Aaron said

Aaron ducked against a spear as he said this.

"Maybe you can teach me how to cook?" Aaron said

Aaron blocked one more spear, he looked at Undyne with a determined look.

"YOU ARE THE GREATEST PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN!" Aaron said

The static disappered as Undyne smiled.

"Yeah and you are too." Undyne said

She then disappeared, Aaron smiled.

"ALPHYS! METTATON!" Aaron yelled

Alphys and Mettaton appeared, Mettaton kept trying to kick Aaron has Alphys looked down in shame. Aaron then pose after one of the kicks, he jumped over another saying this.

"Let's watch some anime later." Aaron said

Aaron dodged one last kick as he blocked another.

"YOU TWO ARE SOME OF MY GREATEST FRIENDS!" Aaron said

The static disappeared as they looked at Aaron with a smile.

"Fabulous also, and you are both." Mettaton said

"And i am glad to be." Alphys said

They disappeared, Asriel getting angry with Aaron.

"STOP IT!" Asriel said

"NEVER! TORIEL! ASGORE!" Aaron yelled

Toriel and Asgore appeared, Aaron said this.

"Come on, let's go home." Aaron said

Aaron blocked a trident hit as he absorbed the fire in his shield.

"I don't want to fight you guys." Aaron said

Aaron backflipped away, he smiled as he yelled this.

"TORIEL, YOUR LIKE A MO"THER TO ME. ASGORE, YOU ARE A KIND KING!" Aaron said

The static disappeared as they both smiled at Aaron.

"I hope to keep filling that role." Toriel said

"And i will continue to be that." Asgore said

They disappeared, Aaron knew there was one last Soul.

"ASRIEL!" Aaron yelled

"I... i don't want to end." Asriel said

"YOU HAVE TO LET THIS END!" Aaron yelled

"I don't wanna go back." Asriel said

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS!" Aaron yelled

Asriel then charged one more attack.

"JUST LET ME WIN!" Asriel said

He then fired the attack, Aaron wasn't affected as he walked through it. He then hugged the heart of Asriel, Asriel then stops.

"I...i."

Aaron then stops hugging Asriel as he turns back to when he was alive, he was smiling somberly.

"I'm sorry." He said in a soft voice

"It's okay Asriel." Aaron said

"...I never knew your real name." Asriel said

"Aaron, my name is Aaron." Aaron said with a smile

"Aaron... that's a nice name." Asriel said

"It is." A familiar voice said

Chara then appeared, smiling somberly also.

"Chara!" Asriel said

"Hey Az." Chara said

The two hugged, Aaron joined in also. After they stopped hugging, Aaron then noticed something.

"So, where are we?" Aaron asked

"We're inside our Souls." Asriel said

"Well, more like Aaron's Soul is housing me and your Soul's collected is housing you." Chara said

Aaron nodded, he smiled a little.

"I'm happy to meet you Asriel." Aaron said

"You too, Aaron." Asriel said

Aaron then asked this.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Aaron asked

"I'm afraid so." Asriel said

"For the three of us." Chara said

Aaron looked at Chara confused.

"Why's that?" Aaron asked

"I used some of my own energy to do this, that means i'll fall asleep in your Soul." Chara said

Aaron looked at Chara shocked.

"Wh-what?! This can't end this way!" Aaron said

"It seems it might." Asriel said

Aaron then shook his head as he swiped his arm.

"Nope, nuh uh, not gonna happen. I can't forget about you guys." Aaron said

Asriel rubbed his arm as Chara just kicked the non-existent ground.

"Listen, i'm gonna make a promise to bring you guys back." Aaron said

Asriel and Chara looked at Aaron in silence.

"Pinkie promise?" Asriel asked

"Yeah." Aaron said

Chara and Asriel smiled as they exchanged pinkies with Aaron, Asriel then said this.

"Well, time to break the barrier while releasing everyone's Souls." Asriel said

That's when the six Human's plus a whole bunch of Monster's Soul spread out of him as he was lifted off the ground, the breaking sound of glass was heard as Asriel landed. He looked at Aaron and Asriel.

"See you guys again?" Asriel said

"I promised, didn't i?" Aaron asked

Asriel just chuckled, Aaron felt himself disappearing and tried to hug Asriel one last time when-

* * *

I know i left it on a cliffhanger, don't worry. It won't be too long before the final part's uploaded.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. Chapter 9: The Surface

So here we are, the Surface.

* * *

He woke up, he didn't feel Chara's presence anymore and Flowey along with Asriel was gone. Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys were standing there. Waiting for Aaron to wake up, he then said this.

"Hey."

They looked at Aaron, Sans helped him up.

"man kid, that was some nap which i also remembered taking." Sans said

"YEAH, WE WERE STOPPING THE FIGHT FROM OCCURRING WHEN... WEIRD, CAN'T REMEMBER." Papyrus said

"I can't either, strange." Asgore said

Aaron shrugged, he then noticed a door nearby.

"So, we should probably go see the Surface, huh." Aaron said

Everyone nodded as they walked towards the door, they walked outside and the sun was just setting in the distance. Aaron felt calm.

"It's been a couple of days since i've seen the sunset, you really begin to appreciate it after being in a cave for so long." Aaron said

"Yes, for use it's been a long time." Asgore said

After a bit of silence, Asgore looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"I think we're going to need an ambassador for the Monster's, maybe you can fill the role?" Asgore asked

"Asgore, i'm a kid. I don't think i'm cut out for that plus going from average kid of ambassador of Monster's is kind of not my cup of tea, i'd prefer just being a kid." Aaron said

"If you're sure." Asgore said

"MAYBE I CAN BE THE AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus said

"Not a good idea but maybe you can make a good impression for us?" Aaron asked

Papyrus then walked away with a Nyeh heheh with Undyne along with Alphys following with Undyne wanting to make a good impression also with Alphys making sure they don't get into trouble, Sans looks at Aaron.

"i'll go tell everyone." Sans said

"I'll come with." Asgore said

The two then leave, Aaron sits on the edge as does Toriel.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Toriel asked

"Considering i have no family, no actually good housing, no idea how to cook, maybe i could stay with you.. if that'll be fine of course." Aaron said

"Of course Aaron." Toriel said

"Can... can i call you Mom instead, i did once and i didn't know if y-"

"You can." Toriel said

"Thanks... Mom." Aaron said

Toriel then got up, she patted Aaron's head while saying this.

"I'll get everything packed."

Aaron looked at the sunset, he pulled out the locket, he can feel it beating like an actual heart sometimes. Aaron put it on, remembering his process. He got up and walked down the mountain to see some guard with weapons pointed at the three Monsters. Aaron ran down as Undyne was ready to do something rash.

"Don't hurt them!" Aaron said

The Guards looked at Aaron shocked as he ran down, he then jumped over the Monsters and landed in front of them. The guards stopped pointing the weapons at them, Aaron looked at them confused.

"You went missing, so we were told to set up a post here to see if you got out. We thought you died but... your not and you're with these things." One of the guards said

"They are Monsters, don't get them confused with the bad types. They're nice, well some of them are assholes but a lot of them are nice." Aaron said

The Guard that spoke sighed, he then said this.

"Listen, we have to keep you here for the night. We can't go back to town since it would take a couple hours, so we're sending a messanger out to talk to the captain about this." The Guard said

Aaron nodded, before he left Aaron said this.

"There will be more coming down, i'll explain the situation to them."

The guards nodded as they left them alone, the three Monsters looked at Aaron confused. He then looked at them with a shrug.

"I don't know what's going on or why they were searching for me but we should follow their directions." Aaron said

"Well i do-"

"If you cause another Monster Human war to occur Undyne, i'mma make sure that we both don't make it through." Aaron said

Undyne then shut up, Aaron sighed as he adjusted his poncho.

"Come on, let's get going." Aaron said

 **Later**

The Monsters were set up in tents, Aaron was sleeping in a tent alone. His stuff nearby, he was awake as he didn't know what the expect from this. He just thought he would make contact with civilization again, told the mayor what happened, they discussed it and things would be over from there. But things clearly didn't go according to plan.

'This may not turn out well but i think we enough effort, things might go smoothly.' Aaron said

He then slowly fell asleep, having a nice dream along with it.

 **That morning**

Aaron was currently on a horse with one of the guardsmen, Toriel was nearby seeing she's technically her legal guardian now. The other Monsters were either chatting it up with some of the guards or with each other while others just kept to themselves, they later arrived at the village. Aaron got off the horse as Seren walked over, Aaron and Seren looked at each other silently.

"You must be Aaron." He said

"And your Captain Seren, captain of the guard of this village." Aaron said

"Clearly you know me then." Seren said

"Your son drived me out of the village." Aaron said, somewhat angry

Seren sighed, he then got to a knee and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"I think i need to tell you the truth." Seren said

"About what?" Aaron asked

"A lot of things, if it's okay with your legal guardian." Seren said

Aaron loked at Toriel, she simply nodded. Seren smiled, he got and looked at the guards.

"Get these people to the south side of the village, after i'm done talking to Aaron. I will give you directions." Seren said

The Guards nodded, they then guided the Monster's to the south part of the village as Aaron and Seren went to the station. After arriving, Aaron was sat down at a table across Seren. It was silent, Aaron sighed and asked this.

"What's truth, besides that my parents have been dead this whole time." Aaron said

"I should tell you that your Mother was a nurse in the Guard. She helped heal people from battleing and keeping the peace, and your father was a part of the guard. They fell in love and got married, leading up to you being born." Seren said

"Okay, and?" Aaron asked

"Your father was named Altas, he was the former captain of this guard before... he died in a bandit attack." Seren said

Aaron looked at Seren shocked, HIS DAD WAS A FORMER CAPTAIN?

"And your mother was Emma was the best nurse here, taking care of all sorts of wounds and making advances in medical research. She died due to an illness that she succedded in curing but at the cost of her life." Seren said

"Oh... okay, now i finally now that after a couple of years." Aaron said

"That's not the end of it, your mother had a sister name Theresa. She's still alive and is... my wife." Seren said

Aaron then looked at Seren shocked.

"YOUR MY UNCLE!" Aaron said

"Yes, the thing was... my son never knew you were his cousin. Only that your father was captain of the guard, he didn't respect that. He stole money, food, silverware, a fridge for some reason, and even plates from you. Still don't know why he stole that." Seren said

"I know right, i've been asking myself that for a while." Aaron said

"After finding enough evidence to put him in jail for not only theft, but also drug trading." Seren said

Aaron just looked at Seren with a blank look.

"Huh... that's weird." Aaron said

"Yep, he does a lot in his sparetime that i didn't know about. He even ran a thief's guild." Seren said

"How did he do that?" Aaron asked

"Money can be very convincing." Seren said

Aaron sighed, he looked at Seren with a serious look.

"Okay, one question though." Aaron said

"And that is?" Seren asked

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF ME?!" Aaron asked

"...We couldn't." Seren said

"What?" Aaron asked

Seren sighed, he looked out the window.

"Money was already scarce with my wife and child, we couldn't afford to take care of you. We still couldn't after you were kicked out of the orphanage, if we did. We would have been able to help you control your magic." Seren said

"Wait you knew about that?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you see. Your Mother's lineage had a lot of wizards, when wizards began to die out. Your mother's lineage had somehow prevailed, your mother couldn't use magic but when you were born. You had incredible magical power, your mother loved you for that. She said it would make life interesting, how sad she never got to see where you are today." Seren said

Aaron simply nodded, he then got up and out his chair.

"I think we're done here." Aaron said

"Yes, but someday you must tell me the story of what happened in Mt. Ebott." Seren said

Aaron looked at Seren with a grin.

"Okay but you better be ready for a loooootttt of crazy shit." Aaron said

"I guess i should." Seren said

Aaron then left the station, he walked to the south part of the village with Seren following behind. Aaron got to Toriel, he mentioned that he just learned of some new stuff and would tell her later. Seren stood in front of the Monster's and guards.

"First things first, Monster's are going to be allowed to live in town here. They are going to be able to do whatever they want with these buildings as they have been abandoned for a long time. Second, you are allowed to conduct trade and open business along with following with the same laws along with new one's made for both Human's and Monsters to follow to keep things fair. Third, any one of you are allowed to join the Guard here. Your skills will be valuable on the battle field, if any of you were the guard captain then you will be captain of your division. Fourth, you may be able to integrate parts of your culture into ours, we are an open culture here in Ebott. Fifth, you are indeed allowed to adopt Human children along with putting any children that you can have in the adoption center, we are saying this because we want to keep things fair not because we want you to abandon any of your children. Fifth, if any of you are royalty, you do have a place in the council and will be allowed to put in law or suggest them as such. You are all allowed to vote regardless of royalty. That will be all." Seren said

Seren and the guards left, the Monsters chatted amongst each other. Aaron looked at Toriel with a smile, he walked over to one of the more large structures. He opened the old wooden door, he looked around. Enough rooms for ten people, bathrooms for each bedroom, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen with a placed in sink nearby for watching along with cabinet's (though they could be fixed up), even a basement and attic. Weird the place never had anyone living in it but who cares free house.

 **Two months later**

The houses were now made of a fusion of metal and stone along with wood, Aaron had his very own bed with a view of the outside, a closet, a table for working, a table for any technology he has. He was in his bed, sleeping away as it was morning.

"AARON!" Toriel yelled

Aaron woke up, he then yelled this back.

"YEAH MOM?"

"IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Toriel said

Aaron smiled, he got dressed in a green hoodie along with blue jeans and black strap shoes. He wore his glasses, he was about to leave but look in his room one last time. He then left, leaving the room empty.

* * *

Long chapter with some look later but... i'd think we're just getting started.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. ?

**[Trailer booting up]**

 **[Trailer booted, now playing]**

A young man wearing a green hoodie with a dark green heart symbol on the back with a white and blue scarf along with a purple bag on his back he had black shoes that had soft padding inside, his glasses red and black with a slight purple tint if you can focus hard enough, he had brown gloves with dark orange hearts on them, he has a golden star made of leather sewn into the right bicep of his jacket, his shield was on his arm, it was small but strong with a purple background having a weird symbol with a heart in the center, he had a gun holstered on his right side with a sword with a dark grey blade that had a green heart as a small cap on it with a red ribbon wrapped around the hilt, his hands had cyan bracelets with a heart on it, on his back that had a brown quiver with a purple stripe on it, he has a bow with an arrow along with a small scope on the side that was somewhat resembled a heart. He drew the arrow and focused on his target, a bunny.

"Gotcha." He said

He then let go of the arrow and it hit the bunny, he jumped down from the tree and put the dead bunny in his bag. He looked over to see a young goat-like creature walking over, he had a lime green and pale yellow striped long sleeve on with a dark green jacket with gold zippers on it. He had black jeans pn, he had a similar bag to the young man's but was brown instead of purple. There was also a female that was the same species as the young man, she had a green and yellow hoodie on with brown jeans and black shoes. She also had a brown bag on her back.

"You've got the other things needed?" The young man asked

"Yep, we're ready to go back." The goat creature said

They all started to walk away from the clearing they were in, they then arrived in a village with modern-looking buildings combined with stone ones. There was a sign that said, 'Welcome to New Ebott City, our king didn't name this one'. The young man smiled as they arrived inside.

"Time to get our pay."

 **[Trailer ended]**

 **[Trailer Booting down]**

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
